Exchange
by ApplePieBlack
Summary: Cinq ans après la bataille finale, les parents d'Hermione Granger sont assassinés. La jeune femme est alors assaillie de migraines, qui ne prennent fin que le jour où elle se réveille dans le corps d'Astoria Greengrass... Alors simple erreur ou magie noire ? [Dramione]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling, sauf mes OC - que vous reconnaitrez.

**NDA** : Ma première fanfiction Dramione - qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps pourtant ! - et je ne la trouve pas si "formidable" que cela (il y a beaucoup de choses que je vais changer, c'est certain) mais je la poste tout de même pour avoir des avis externes ! Merci !

* * *

><p>Chapitre I – <strong>L'identité.<strong>

Je posais mes pieds sur le carrelage froid, frissonnant. La maison était endormie, le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon. Je quittais la chambre en jetant un dernier regard envieux à mon lit, avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre. Que c'était rassurant de savoir que ce matin, je pouvais être moi. C'était bien la seule raison du pourquoi je me levais tôt. Pour être Hermione Granger au moins quelques instants, avant que la maison ne se réveille, et que je sois engloutie par Astoria Greengrass.

Il faisait frais dans ce grand manoir, si grand que toutes les pièces ne pouvaient être chauffées simultanément, même par magie. Un soupçon de peur et d'hésitation me fit m'arrêter devant la porte du salon je devais le passer pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Trop de souvenirs, de mauvais souvenirs, se trouvaient là-dedans. Alors, comme chacun de ces matins qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi, je fermais les yeux et ouvris la porte. Au fur et à mesure des bleus et des blessures, j'avais fini par connaitre la ligne droite qui me mènerait à la cuisine par cœur, les yeux fermés. Si Malefoy me voyait, il se moquerait à coup sûr de moi…

Chassant l'image d'un Drago hilare et narquois de ma tête, je passais la porte de la cuisine, et la refermai rapidement derrière moi.

- Tu pourrais vaincre ta peur, Hermione. Tu en as le courage.

- Non, murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Le courage est parti pendant la guerre. Le courage est parti avec mes parents.

J'écrasais mentalement Astoria pour qu'elle se taise, et, d'un coup de cette baguette que je ne maitrisais que peu, je sortis une tasse et me servis en café. Si Malefoy voyait cela, il piquerait une crise. Une Sang-Pur buvant une boisson de moldu ? Le pauvre ferait une crise cardiaque. Je souris, un de ces sourires qu'Astoria m'avait appris. Un sourire d'hypocrite, de celle qui tentait de se convaincre que tout allait bien quand tout allait mal.

- Drago ne vient jamais ici, m'informa Astoria, il préfère la cuisine du haut.

- Je sais. Et sa mère aussi. C'est pour cela que je viens ici, même si je dois passer par le salon.

Astoria poussa un soupir mental – si c'était possible – qui me vrilla les oreilles. Un nouveau coup de baguette, et un croissant atterri à mes côtés. Alors que je mordais à toutes dents dedans, un bruit me fit sursauter, à l'affut. Etait-il réveillé… ? Non, non, je n'avais pas fait de bruit ce matin, il ne pouvait pas être réveillé, pas maintenant. Mon désespoir s'envola lorsque l'Elfe de Maison passa la porte.

Il me scruta de ses grands yeux noirs avant de s'incliner, de prononcer un rapide et incompréhensible « Maitresse » et de quitter la pièce tout aussi vite qu'il était entré.

- Même L'Elfe te soupçonne. Se lever le matin, pour se rendre dans la cuisine des domestiques, ce n'…

- Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'agirait un Sang-Pur, je sais, la coupai-je, agacée par ses remontrances.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas prudent. Si Drago l'apprend…

Une nouvelle fois, j'ignorais ses paroles et me reconcentrais sur mon petit-déjeuner, et le matin. Dans quelques heures, la journée commencerait. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'aurais le temps d'aller voir Pansy… Mais si, comme le disait si bien Astoria, Malefoy doutait de quelque chose, ce serait fichu autant pour moi que pour elle.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que j'étais coincée dans le corps d'Astoria Greengrass, fiancée de Drago Malefoy. Deux horribles et longues semaines, où j'avais dû supporter mon ennemi de toujours. Mais quelque part, ces jours passés avec lui m'avait permis d'oublier la douleur, de l'enfouir dans un coin de mon esprit… Le matin, je redevenais peut-être Hermione, mais ma souffrance et ma peine réapparaissaient elles-aussi. Dès l'instant où Drago ouvrait les yeux, je redevenais la sage Astoria Greengrass, qui n'a jamais eu à supporter la perte de proches, et la douleur disparaissait avec Hermione.

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Déjà cinq ans que la Grande Bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard, cinq que tout était censé être finie. Et pourtant…

* * *

><p><span>Flash-Back.<span>

- Encore ce mal de tête, me demanda Ron.

- Toujours, répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Tu es sûre de vraiment vouloir y aller ?

Il me jeta un long regard triste et silencieux, un regard qui veut tout dire. Je comprenais son inquiétude. J'avais eu moi-même de nombreux moments d'hésitations avant la décision finale…

- Je le dois. C'étaient mes parents.

Il me prit la main, l'enserra dans la sienne. Ce contact rassurant fit fleurir un maigre sourire sur mon visage pâle, qui fana aussitôt. Je dormais peu, et de longs cernes noirs et violets creusaient mes yeux noisette. Je devais être en piteux état, avec mon teint de zombie, mes paupières gonflées par les larmes et mes cheveux en bataille. Pourtant, rien ne m'aurait empêché d'aller à l'enterrement de mes parents, pas même cette douleur qui oppressait mon cœur.

Nous transplanâmes et atterrirent discrètement derrière un arbre du cimetière. Des Moldus, proches et amis de mes parents, ainsi que des sorciers habillés en vêtements moldus, étaient déjà là, attroupés près de la tombe où leurs cercueils allaient bientôt être enfouis. Nous restâmes éloignés, observant le funèbre cortège qui arrivait, transportant les deux boites où ils allaient être enfermés pour le restant de l'éternité.

Une vague de claustrophobie me submergea, et je tombais à terre, rattrapé par Ron, le souffle coupé, un cri bloquant ma gorge.

- Respire fort, me conseilla-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Il essuya gentiment de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, et planta un baiser sur mon front. Mon cœur se calma, ma respiration reprit son cours normal. Je remerciais intérieurement le roux, et lui murmurais que je voulais partir. Il hocha de la tête, et nous quittâmes le cimetière.

De retour au Terrier, Ron tenta de m'emmener à Ste Mangouste mais je m'y opposais farouchement.

- Les Médicomages n'ont jamais trouvé l'origine ou un quelconque remède à ces migraines, rappelais-je à mon petit ami. Y aller maintenant ne changera rien.

Il finit par accepter ma décision en bougonnant. La migraine qui avait planté sa graine dans ma tête le matin-même finit par s'en aller, laissant un léger bourdonnement dans mon oreille.

Je ne me souvenais pas bien du reste, à part de ma joue qui touchais le sol de la salle à manger du Terrier, des cris de Ginny et de Ron quand ils me découvrirent évanouie, alertés par le bruit qu'avait fait mon corps en percutant le parquet.

Je me réveillais à Ste Mangouste avec l'impression qu'on m'avait fait avaler des calmants pour éléphant. Mes membres étaient engourdies, je ne pouvais donc plus les bouger, si bien que lorsqu'une infirmière m'annonça que mon fiancé arrivait, je ne pus lui répondre que je n'avais pas de fiancé, mes lèvres refusant de s'ouvrir.

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais à me lever, mes pensées étaient occupées par Ron et Ginny – mais où étaient-ils ? Sentant la nausée arriver, je me précipitais sur le lavabo, m'éclaboussant mon visage brulant d'eau glacé. Je relevais la tête vers le miroir, et quelqu'un hurla. Il fallut que trois infirmières arrivent pour que je comprenne que c'était moi qui criait, et que c'était bien mon reflet dans le miroir, et non un quelconque tour joué par quelqu'un.

Frémissante d'horreur, elles me remirent dans le lit, me demandant d'attendre mon fiancé qui ne devait pas tarder. Je ne les écoutais pas, repoussant les couvertures dès qu'elles eurent disparues, et me précipitant dans le couloir. Dans le miroir, j'avais vu une jeune fille, l'opposé de celle que j'étais. Des cheveux lisses, bruns foncés avec des reflets roux, presque rouges. Une bouche pleine et des dents blanches, parfaitement agencées.

Dans le fond du couloir, enfin, je l'aperçue. Cette autre personne, celle qui m'avait volé mon corps ! Me voir là-bas alors que j'étais ici me fit me demander si je n'étais pas devenue folle, mais j'avançais résolument vers l'autre, vers mon clone, quand je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Bon sang Greengrass ! Tu n'aurais pas pu rester dans ta chambre ? Ou peut-être que tu étais pressée de me revoir… ironisa l'homme.

Je clignais des yeux, un peu éberluée et perdue par tout ce qui déroulait autour de moi et que je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Je lançais un regard au fond du couloir – l'autre moi avait disparue.

Alors que j'allais me lancer à sa poursuite, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Encore lui ! Je lui jetais un œil furieux avant de le reconnaitre : Drago Malefoy. Mais que me voulait-il encore… ?

- Tu m'as l'air mal Greengrass, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit.

- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres Malefoy ?

Je me débattis et réussis à le faire lâcher, avant de courir vers là où je _l_'avais aperçue. Je pris le tournant à droite, continuant de courir, le cœur battant à tout rompre _je savais que quelque chose m'attendait dans cette direction. _Et effectivement, j'eus raison.

Ron Weasley et sa petite sœur, Ginny, de surcroit ma meilleure amie, attendaient là, parlant avec un Médicomage qui finit par s'en aller. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, et lançaient de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte derrière eux. Je m'élançais vers mes amis, oubliant bien plus d'un instant que je n'étais plus Hermione Granger.

- Ron ! Ginny ! M'écriais-je.

Ginny fronça les sourcils alors que Ron m'adressait un regard critique. J'étais au bord des larmes, terrorisée par ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- C'est moi ! Hermione ! Leur dis-je.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit, tandis qu'il serrait le poing. Ce jour-là, je découvris que l'être que je croyais toujours attentionné avait aussi sa part d'ombre.

- Qui es-tu pour parler d'Hermione ! Me vociféra-t-il au visage.

- Ron, calme-toi, lui dit Ginny en le retenant par le coude. Et toi (elle me désigna du menton) va-t'en. Ne te fais pas passer pour qui tu n'es pas.

- Mais j…

Drago arriva derrière moi, m'attrapa par la taille, s'excusa auprès des Weasley, et sans me laisser le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait à mes amis, il m'éloigna d'eux.

- Greengrass, refais ce que tu as fait encore une fois, et crois-moi, ça va mal se passer.

Au ton méprisant et menaçant de sa voix, je compris qu'il était sérieux.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! M'écriais-je. Tu vas faire quoi, me tuer peut-être ? Lâche-moi !

Mes hurlements attiraient l'attention des infirmiers, Médicomages et patients mais je n'en avais cure. Drago Malefoy était une nouvelle fois responsable de mon malheur. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, et il s'arrêta pour me fixer. Ses yeux gris plongèrent dans les miens, cherchant une trace de raillerie sans doute. Mais il n'y trouva rien.

- Ils avaient raison. Souffla-t-il. Amnésie partielle. Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi.

- Bien sûr que si, je me souviens de toi, Drago Malefoy ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier celui qui…

- _STOP !_ Hurla alors une voix.

Malefoy, se désintéressant de moi, me traina jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enferma à clef. J'eus beau frapper contre le battant de la porte de toutes mes forces, personne ne vint m'ouvrir.

- Tu allais révéler ton identité à Drago, idiote ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été là pour t'en empêcher !

Je stoppais mes poings et m'appuyais dos contre la porte, inspectant la chambre. Personne. A part moi, cette pièce était vide.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites. Où êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis dans ta tête ! Enfin, dans la mienne plutôt. Mais tu es arrivée, et maintenant, je suis coincée. Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass, et tu es dans mon corps.

- Est-ce vous qui m'avez fait cela ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez joué ce tour ? S'il vous plait, remettez-moi dans mon corps. Je n'en peux plus…

J'éclatais en sanglot, réduisant ainsi au silence la petite voix. J'en étais désormais sûre : je devenais folle. La douleur d'avoir perdue mes parents m'avait assommée, m'avait réduit à l'état de légume qui croit être dans un autre corps. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Oui, Ginny et Ron étaient dehors, derrière cette porte, inquiets pour moi. Si seulement j'avais écouté Ron… Si seulement j'avais accepté d'aller à Ste Mangouste au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ma tête !

- Tu n'es pas folle, dit enfin la voix. Tu ne m'as pas inventé, j'existe vraiment. Je suis Astoria Greengrass, fiancée de Drago Malefoy, le blond qui attend dehors.

- Va-t'en ! Hurlais-je à ma folie en me repliant sur moi-même. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Il se passa des heures avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. Il faisait nuit, j'arrivais à voir la lune depuis ma petite fenêtre. Je me sentais sereine, apaisée. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune pensée.

- Astoria ? Finis-je par demander.

Il me fallait savoir. Etais-je véritablement folle, comme je n'avais cessé de le penser, ou tout cela était vraiment arrivé ?

- Oui ? répondit-elle. Es-tu enfin prête à m'écouter ?

- Je le suis, chuchotais-je.

Astoria m'expliqua de nombreuses choses, bien qu'elle ne sache pas plus de choses que moi sur ce qu'il nous arrivait. Elle me raconta une partie de sa vie, et me dit comment réagir quand Drago reviendrait. Elle me fit promettre de ne pas divulguer mon identité, à quiconque, et j'acceptais machinalement.

- Astoria… Si je suis dans ton corps, et que tu es avec moi, alors qui est dans le mien… ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. C'est ce que tu dois découvrir.

Je refoulais ma nausée en fermant les yeux. Je ne me sentis même pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil agité par des cauchemars. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre pour arriver sur mon visage. J'étais encore plus fatiguée que la veille, malgré ces heures de sommeil. Quand je me tournais pour descendre du lit, je me retrouvais face à face avec Drago Malefoy, assis sur un fauteuil, qui me regardait d'un air étrangement satisfait.

- On est réveillé, Greengrass ? Tu as fini ta petite crise de paranoïa ?

Une remarque acerbe me brulait les lèvres, mais Astoria ne m'avait pas fait que promettre de garder ma véritable identité pour moi. Elle m'avait fait comprendre que je ne devais surtout pas contrarier Malefoy. Même si toutes les cellules de mon corps me le demandaient. J'acquiesçais donc de la tête, évitant ses yeux gris scrutateurs. Moins je parlerais, moins il comprendrait que je n'étais pas Astoria Greengrass.

- Les Médicomages veulent te garder encore un jour, dit-il en se levant. Alors pas de bêtises, compris ? (J'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il me parlait comme on parle à un enfant, mais j'hochais tout de même de la tête). Je suis dans les parages, mais viens ne me déranger qu'en extrême urgence.

A l'intérieur de moi, Astoria sembla confuse, et je me retenais de lui demander pourquoi. Drago quitta la pièce, et je sautais sur l'occasion

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Drago ne resterait pas dans l'hôpital pour moi, Hermione. Il me déteste autant que je le déteste. Non, il y a une autre raison…

- Peut-être est-il malade, me réjouis-je, mais Astoria balaya l'hypothèse de sa main invisible.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Tu n'as pas du t'en apercevoir, car tu ne le connais pas, mais il avait l'air mal… Il est plutôt fort pour cacher ce genre de sentiment. Quelque chose a dû se passer pendant mon absence…

Je haussais les épaules, repassant en vue le visage de Drago dans ma tête. A part ses cernes gris violacées, et son épouvantable teint de cadavre, Drago Malefoy était le même. Astoria était inquiète, et son inquiétude finit par me contaminer.

- Ecoute, murmurais-je, je crois savoir où est mon corps, s'il est encore ici. Ron et Ginny… (Je marquais un temps d'hésitation, la gorge bloquée par la peine, avant de reprendre) …étaient devant une porte, la porte d'une chambre. Je pense que mon corps se trouve là-bas.

- Alors, allons-y. Dit Astoria, d'une voix fatiguée. Mais essaye de ne pas faire l'hystérique, ne te fais pas remarquer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir. A ma plus grande joie, les infirmiers et Drago n'avaient pas pensé à m'enfermer dans la chambre.

Plus j'approchais de mon but, plus je sentais le froid m'envahir. « J'ai peur. Peur de me retrouver devant le fait accompli… Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger… ». Astoria ne fit pas de commentaire sur mes pensées, et me conseilla d'avancer plus rapidement, au cas où Malefoy décidait de revenir sur ses pas, ou qu'un des infirmiers d'hier me voit.

Je tournais à droite, avançais tout droit, incertaine face aux nombreuses portes du couloir. Puis, d'une main tremblante, je me saisissais de la poignée de l'une d'entre elle.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, me fit Astoria.

- Merci de me rassurer… marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement brusque, et me réfugiais à l'intérieur de la pièce, claquant l'ouverture derrière moi, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Une masse informe était couchée dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Elle se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration lente – la personne dormait. Je m'approchais en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit, et soulevait lentement le drap. Ma discrétion n'était sans doute pas au point car l'autre moi – c'était bien lui – se réveilla et se mit à hurler. Je plaquais une main sur sa bouche, dans un geste instinctif.

- Par Merlin tais-toi !

Mon sang se glaça en voyant mes yeux noisette embués de larmes me toiser avec méfiance et angoisse. Voilà de quoi j'avais l'air à travers les yeux d'une autre personne.

Délicatement, je retirais ma main de la bouche de l'autre moi, qui balbutia un mot inaudible. Je lui faisais signe de répéter.

- Astoria… ?

Je restais un petit instant stupéfaite avant de me reprendre.

- Non, Hermione Granger, dis-je d'un ton ironique, rompant ainsi la promesse que j'avais fait à Astoria (mais pour une bonne cause). Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu dans mon corps ?

Une lueur de colère traversa ses yeux.

- Je suis Pansy Parkinson (l'autre moi se rengorgea et arbora un sourire fier, qui fondit presque aussitôt). Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis dans ton fichu corps !

- _Pansy !_ S'écria Astoria dans ma tête, si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me frapper le crâne avec un marteau.

- Vous vous connaissez ? M'étonnais-je, quand le choc de son cri fut passé.

- _Nous sommes amies_. M'expliqua Astoria.

- Je pourrais savoir à qui tu parles ? Dit Pansy en se raclant la gorge.

« Est-ce que je dois lui dire… ? » demandais-je intérieurement à Astoria. Elle confirma mentalement, et je me tournais vers les yeux chocolat de l'autre moi, qui attendais patiemment sa réponse.

- Je parle à … Astoria. Elle est avec moi, dans ma tête. Et je ne suis pas folle.

Pansy digéra la réponse, avant de me répondre :

- Je te crois, tu sais. Après tout, nous sommes bien dans un corps qui n'est pas le nôtre…

Dis comme cela, notre situation me paraissait encore plus bizarre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, amenant la lumière dans la pièce sombre. Eblouie par cette clarté nouvelle je baissais la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ! Rugit une voix familière.

On me saisit violemment par le bras, et je tentais vainement de résister.

- Arrête Ron ! Tu vas lui faire mal ! S'exclama Ginny.

- Sortez d'ici, m'ordonna un Médicomage d'un ton sévère. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette chambre. Où est votre mari ?

- Je ne suis pas mariée, protestais-je, alors que Ron me lâchait enfin le bras.

- C'est la démente qui se faisait passer pour Hermione. Dit le roux au Médicomage, comme si je n'existais pas.

- Elle n'est pas folle ! Et c'est mon amie, alors laissez la tranquille ! S'écria Pansy au-dessus de toutes les voix.

Je la remerciais intérieurement et fusillais Ron du regard.

- Tu devrais te recoucher, Mione. Lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton doux, avant de se retourner vers moi, et de déclarer bien plus méchamment : et vous, Mrs Malefoy (il insista bien sur le nom), sortez.

J'obéissais, le bousculant au passage, les yeux désolés de Pansy me suivant du regard. Elle, comme moi, avait peur de se retrouver seule dans cette situation intenable. De plus, elle ne connaissait rien de ma vie, ni de mon caractère. Elle était tout simplement perdue, bien plus que je ne l'étais, car j'avais la chance d'avoir Astoria. « Ronald Billius Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » m'énervais-je.

- Je vous ramène à votre chambre. Proposa le Médicomage.

Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, passant devant Ginny qui croisait les bras en me jetant un œil désapprobateur et critique. Ils me haïssaient déjà, sans même savoir qui j'étais vraiment.

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

><p>Voilà comment tout avait commencé, ma rencontre avec les trois Serpentard, ma « nouvelle vie » en tant qu'Astoria.<p>

- On ne sait toujours pas qui est dans le corps de Pansy, me rappela Astoria.

- Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que nous allons bientôt le découvrir…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II – **Le troisième corps.**

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine des domestiques ? me demanda Drago d'une voix étrangement calme.

Bien trop calme, d'ailleurs.

- Je mangeais. C'est ce que l'on fait dans une cuisine, je crois.

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe et sa mâchoire se crispa. Je compris que j'avais été trop loin.

- Drago, elle n'a rien fait de mal, dit Narcissa Malefoy en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'empêchant donc de s'approcher de moi. Elle ne savait pas.

- Elle m'a désobéit. Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller, Astoria. Ne recommence pas, ou ce n'est pas avec une simple discussion que nous règlerons cela, compris ?

J'hochais lentement de la tête, effrayée par ses yeux orageux et son ton menaçant. Si Narcissa n'avait pas été là, j'étais sûre que Drago n'aurait pas hésité à sortir sa baguette… Quand il quitta la pièce, sa mère se tourna vers moi.

- Ne lui désobéissez plus, désormais. Il déteste cela.

- Je ne comprends pas… lui avouais-je, penaude. Je n'ai fait que prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Peut-être, mais cette cuisine est importante pour Drago, d'une manière que vous ne pouvez comprendre.

- Je ne le referais plus, promis-je.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste, redressant son port de tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, cette femme à qui on avait enlevé son mari, et à qui on avait transformé le fils en machine à tuer. Mais même dans la tempête qui l'entourait, Narcissa Malefoy restait droite et majestueuse.

Elle avait sans doute compris que quelque chose avait changé en sa belle-fille depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de remarques sur mon comportement bien plus éloigné de l'ancien.

- Comment se porte notre invité ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Il dort encore, et j'espère que nous ne l'avons pas réveillé. Lui répondis-je.

- Ce pauvre enfant a besoin de repos après tout ce qu'il a vécu… souffla-t-elle avant de me dire qu'elle partait se changer en vue d'un dîner chez les Nott.

Quand enfin je n'entendis plus ses pas dans l'escalier, je me concentrais sur Astoria.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Blaise Zabini pour qu'il arrive à l'aube dans un tel état d'ébriété ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne le connais que par l'intermédiaire de Pansy, qui habite avec lui. Pour le reste… C'est le meilleur ami de Drago.

C'est l'esprit songeur que je décachetais la lettre que Pansy m'avait adressé. Nos conversations par Hibou étaient dangereuses si Drago ou Ron les interceptaient, mais nous continuions malgré tout car elles nous étaient nécessaires pour savoir que nous n'étions pas seules.

Dans ses lettres, Pansy m'expliquait ses déboires avec la famille Weasley. Ce matin-là, elle me raconta que George et Percy étaient arrivés en compagnie de leurs femmes. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais elle me rassura quand elle écrivit qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Audrey Weasley, la femme de Percy. Ensuite, elle convint à un rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur.

- J'espère que Drago te laissera sortir.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, lui dis-je d'une voix sévère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy devrait contrôler ma vie.

- C'est ma vie, Hermione, alors obéis-lui.

- Tant que je serais dans ce corps, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aura aucune emprise sur moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Astoria.

Soudain, un hoquet de stupeur retentit à l'étage. Astoria, qui allait répliquer, se tut aussitôt, et je montais les escaliers en vitesse.

Blaise, Narcissa et Drago se trouvaient là, dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Apparemment, c'était Narcissa qui avait crié. Elle tenait un morceau de papier journal dans ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux perçants rivés dessus.

- Oh, Drago… Murmura-t-elle.

Quand celui-ci me vit arriver, il se tendit comme un arc, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, qui lui adressa un regard indigné.

- Non, tu dois lui dire ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Blaise posa ses yeux vitreux sur moi. Il était toujours dans un sale état. Il semblait même sur le point de pleurer.

- Drago ! Se révolta Narcissa, en voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas.

- Mère, je ne lui dirais pas, c'est hors de question.

- Me dire quoi ?! M'écriais-je, agacée par toutes ces cachotteries.

Blaise arracha le journal des mains de Narcissa.

- Désolée Drago, mais elle a le droit de savoir.

Il me tendit le journal, que je saisis, un peu effrayée par ce que j'allais découvrir. Quand mes yeux quittèrent le journal, ils se posèrent sur Drago. Il dû comprendre ce qu'il allait arriver, car il se rapprocha.

- Comment as-tu osé… crachais-je.

- C'était pour ton bien. Me coupa-t-il.

- Pour mon bien ?! Mais que sais-tu de ce qui est bien pour moi, Drago Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'un stupide crétin !

Ce n'était plus Hermione Granger qui parlait, mais bel et bien Astoria Greengrass, envahie par une immense colère. J'observais l'étalement de sa rage par ses yeux verts, ne pouvant intervenir pour tenter de la calmer. Rien n'aurait pu, de toute façon.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle quand il essaya de lui attraper les mains.

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers, laissant derrière elle trois personnages abattus. Les larmes coulaient sur nos joues, et je fus bientôt moi-aussi emplie de sa tristesse. Nous nous assîmes sur un sofa dans le deuxième petit salon, le plus éloigné du reste du Manoir habité, et nous nous repliâmes sur nous même, laissant la tristesse se déverser dans nos pleurs.

- Tu sais bien que ce qu'ils disent dans cet article est faux, lui dis-je quand enfin elle me laissa reprendre le contrôle de son corps, épuisée.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'attriste, Hermione. Drago ne peut avoir de secrets pour moi, pour une raison… que je ne peux t'expliquer. Mais cette fois, il m'a menti. Imagine si tout cela avait été vrai… J'aurais appris la mort d'une amie deux semaines trop tard.

- Pansy n'est pas morte.

- Son corps, lui, l'est. Vous êtes bloqués à jamais ici, Hermione.

Je jugulais le désespoir qui m'envahissait. Plutôt mourir que de passer le restant de mes jours avec les Malefoy, dans ce Manoir qui me donnait mille cauchemars. Je voulais revoir le Terrier, Ron, Ginny et Harry me manquaient terriblement…

- Tu l'es tout autant. Nous allons rester ensemble.

Elle eut un petit rire enjoué et triste à la fois.

- Tu sais très bien que non. Plus le temps passe, et plus je me sens partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste…

- Ne dis pas cela ! M'exclamais-je. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

- Deux esprits ne peuvent vivre ensemble dans un même corps, c'est ainsi. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est que le tien a une force phénoménale. Je ne pourrais pas lutter bien longtemps contre l'envie de sortir. Ce n'est qu'une grande volonté de vivre qui m'a permis de rester là… Mais quand toute l'énergie m'aura quitté…

Je serrais machinalement le morceau de papier dans ma main, refusant de penser à cette perspective. Astoria n'avait lu que les grandes lignes de l'article, assez pour comprendre la mort du corps de Pansy. « Nous savons désormais qui est dans son corps… Personne. » J'ouvris l'article, me remis à le lire, plus en détail. Et là, je m'écriais de joie.

- Par Merlin, Astoria, tu t'es trompée ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Juste dans le coma !

- Oui, tu as raison, quelle différence entre coma et mort… marmonna-t-elle.

- Il y a une très, très grande différence vois-tu ! Je ne sais pas comment son corps fait pour fonctionner sans esprit, mais il le fait, et c'est une super nouvelle !

- Lui comme moi n'allons pas tenir longtemps…

J'ignorais ses remarques pessimistes et me levais d'un bond.

- Il faut que nous allions voir Pansy, il faut tout lui dire !

- A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être au Chaudron Baveur, à nous attendre.

Je fermais les yeux et visualisais le bar. Quand je les rouvris, le décor avait changé. Pansy m'accueillit chaleureusement et me proposa quelque chose à boire, mais je refusais.

- Toujours aussi Miss-je-sais-tout, ricana-t-elle en buvant de l'alcool, et en reposant le verre sur la table si fort que je crus qu'il allait se briser.

- Je préfère rester sobre pour ce que je dois t'annoncer, répliquais-je d'un ton froid, me rappelant le surnom absurde que les Serpentard m'affublaient à Poudlard, et surtout très dérangée par cette autre moi qui buvait, alors que j'avais l'habitude de ne pas toucher aux boissons alcoolisées.

- Dis-moi tout, fit-elle plus aimablement, comprenant que je n'avais pas aimé sa plaisanterie.

Je cherchais un moyen diplomatique de lui annoncer cela, puis me mordit une lèvre, agacée, car je n'en trouvais aucun.

- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Tu es morte.

Je plaquais une main sur mes lèvres, maudissant Astoria qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Pansy, abasourdie.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme cela, mais ton corps est à Ste Mangouste, dans le coma.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle finit par laisser échapper un soupir soulagé.

- Ce n'est que ça ! Justement, je voulais t'en parler.

J'écarquillais mes yeux.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui, depuis hier matin, quand j'ai lu la Gazette d'il y a deux semaines, pour être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des Sorciers. Il y avait un article sur moi. Au début, j'étais dévastée, et puis… J'ai eu une idée ! Je connais Ste Mangouste par cœur, étant Médicomage. On pourrait aller chercher mon corps, pour le mettre en lieu sûr !

Je fronçais les sourcils, dubitative.

- Mais ton corps est déjà en lieu sûr… Le laisser là-bas serait une meilleure idée. En plus, comment voudrais-tu le transporter ? Et où le garderait-on ? Pas au Terrier, ni au Manoir Malefoy, c'est certain.

- Réfléchis, Hermione. Celui ou celle qui nous a fait cela n'est pas un enfant de chœur qui nous veut que du bien et s'est malencontreusement trompé dans un sortilège ! C'est à de la magie noire que nous avons à faire, j'en suis persuadée. Quelqu'un a planifié tout cela, quelqu'un nous veut du mal à toutes les trois pour une raison que nous ignorons totalement ! On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser mon corps là-bas pour ensuite nous retrouver toutes les trois coincées si quelqu'un le récupère avant nous…

Quelque part, elle avait raison. Mais nous ne pouvions tout organiser dans la journée. Elle hocha de la tête devant mes réticences, et m'expliqua qu'elle voulait tout de même se rendre à St Mangouste pour repérer les lieux. J'acceptais de l'accompagner – un peu à contrecœur, ayant peu envie de retourner dans cet hôpital.

- Au fait, lui demandais-je alors que nous allions transplaner, qu'as-tu fais à mes cheveux ? Une teinture ?

Mes cheveux auparavant bruns avaient foncés dans un noir presque corbeau, rappelant celui de Pansy, et s'étaient étrangement lissés. Eux qui étaient le plus souvent indomptable formaient aujourd'hui de douces vagues dans le dos de Pansy.

- Non, je n'y ai pas touché. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la différence… m'avoua-t-elle juste avant que mille tourbillons nous emmenâmes à l'endroit voulu.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la chambre 507 ? Murmura Hermione à Pansy.

- Absolument certaine, confirma celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes de recherche dans un des registres des infirmières de l'accueil pour qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Les deux jeunes filles vérifièrent que personne ne les avaient remarqué, et s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Pansy avait insisté pour qu'elles prennent des blouses blanches, se faisant ainsi passer pour des Médicomages, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui trouvait cela inutile.<p>

- 507, lut Pansy sur une des pancartes de chambre. C'est cette chambre.

Hermione posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée, et poussa la porte. Tout cela lui rappelait ce jour… Elle chassa les images, se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait.

- C'est bien là ! Murmura Pansy. Dépêche-toi, entre avant qu'on nous voit !

Hermione obéit et se retrouva face à un lit. Dessus, le corps paisible de Pansy Parkinson, enroulé dans un drap blanc. Hermione n'avait pas vu son visage depuis bien longtemps, et elle dû admettre qu'il n'y avait pas que le mental de la Serpentard qui avait changé. Elle avait le teint cireux, les paupières closes mais les yeux rouges et cernés de violets, deux grandes poches creusant son visage bien encore plus et lui donnant un air de malade, les lèvres pâles et gercés, entrouvertes pour laisser passer l'oxygène qu'un sort lui donnait. Astoria avait raison il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le corps de Pansy se mourrait.

Pansy referma la porte derrière Hermione, détournant ses yeux du spectacle mortel que dévoilait son corps.

- Je comprends Blaise, maintenant… murmura la Gryffondor, atterrée par cette nouvelle difficulté.

- Blaise ? Lui demanda l'autre, ouvrant grand ses yeux noisette, mouchetés d'argent.

Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué auparavant, mais autant que la mort qui prenait le corps de Pansy, celle-ci s'emparait de son anatomie pour la modeler à sa façon. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux plus clairs n'étaient pas une simple coïncidence sans le vouloir, Pansy tentait de reprendre son apparence.

- Oui, Blaise. Il est arrivé ce matin alors que j'étais dans la cuisine… (Elle s'arrêta, se souvenant de l'expression furieuse de Drago quand il l'avait trouvé là-bas.) Il était ivre, il allait mal, et Malefoy n'a même pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu… ton corps, était dans le coma.

Une ombre furtive passa sur le visage de Pansy, mais elle se reprit vite. Il n'était plus question de se prendre au sentiment, désormais. C'était leurs vies qui étaient en danger. Et même si son cœur lui criait d'aller voir Blaise et de tout lui dire, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, cette fois-ci, c'était sa tête qu'elle allait devoir écouter…

Soudain, des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient leur firent comprendre qu'on allait les découvrir. Pansy poussa Hermione dans un placard où elles fermèrent rapidement le battant, juste avant que deux personnes n'entrent. Hermione plaqua son œil sur la fente entrouverte du placard, tandis que Pansy ouvrait l'oreille.

- Voici Mlle Parkinson. Dans le coma depuis deux semaines, si je me souviens bien. Est-ce bien votre… amie ? Demanda le premier homme qui portait une blouse blanche et semblait être un Médicomage.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de l'autre, étant donné qu'il était de dos. Elle vit sa main frôler la joue de la comateuse, descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. De cet homme, elle ne pouvait distinguer que ses cheveux blonds étrangement familiers, et une chevalière qu'il portait à son doigt.

- Tu le connais ? Chuchota Hermione en laissant la place à Pansy.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête négativement, en se mordant la joue. Le cœur battant, elles attendirent dans la pénombre que quelque chose se passe, avec la peur au ventre qu'on les découvre. Astoria s'agitait dans la tête d'Hermione, elle le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'homme discuta de l'état de santé de la patiente avec le médicomage, puis, alors qu'Hermione secouait doucement son bras endolori, il leva brusquement la tête. Si brusquement, que Pansy aurait hurlé si Hermione n'avait pas collé sa main sur sa bouche.

- J'ai fini ma visite, dit l'homme blond.

- Alors, allons-y.

Le Médicomage quitta la pièce s'attendant à ce que l'autre le suive. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il s'arrêta devant le placard, le visage toujours tourné vers le corps de Pansy.

- Je vais vous laisser entre amies, dit-il d'un ton étrangement froid, qui contrastait avec sa voix chaleureuse qu'il utilisait en présence du Médicomage, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, aussi longues que l'éternité. Elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de sortir, pas maintenant. Elles étaient toutes les deux aussi bouleversée l'une que l'autre. Depuis le début, il savait. Il savait qu'elles étaient cachées dans ce placard, il savait qu'elles écouteraient la conversation.

- Hermione, c'est lui… Ce ne peut être que lui. Je l'ai senti dans chacune de mes cellules, de tes cellules. Pourquoi aurait-il été là, sinon ? Pour quelle raison ? Je crois que nous nous attaquons à un ennemi bien plus fort que nous…

Oui, elle l'avait senti ce pouvoir qui découlait de cet homme, ce pouvoir si immense qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'elle ne pourrait plus respirer, ce pouvoir si écrasant qu'elle savait que bientôt les cauchemars reviendraient. Elle pensait que tout serait facile, que dans quelques semaines tout serait finie, mais elle se _trompait_, lourdement. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Et elle se demandait : pourquoi les avait-on choisies, elles ? Qu'avaient-elles de plus que les autres ?

Hermione à ses côtés appelais Astoria. « Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? » Astoria hésita brièvement avant de lui répondre.

- Non. Non, je ne le connais pas.

Et elle était sincère.

_Tout commence dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Car désormais, le Destin de ces trois filles est tout tracé… Et aucune d'entre elles ne pourra y réchapper. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III – **Daphné Greengrass**

_Toc Toc Toc. _

_- Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Aucune réponse. Le froid règne à l'extérieur et la frigorifie, mais elle sait qu'elle pourrait rester des heures ici sans bouger, attendant qu'ils viennent lui ouvrir. Elle a pris sa décision. Voldemort a été vaincu, les Mangemorts sont amenés à disparaitre. Plus aucun danger d'une si grande importance que le Mage Noir ne plane sur le monde des sorciers. Désormais, elle peut les libérer de la cage dans laquelle elle les a enfermés. _

_Encore faut-il qu'ils viennent lui ouvrir. _

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si elle ratait quelque chose qui passait juste sous son nez, qu'il lui suffisait de voir pour comprendre. Elle repousse d'un geste nonchalant cette impression et retoque à la porte. Elle finit par dégainer sa baguette, et la pointer sur la serrure. _

_- Alohomora. Clame-t-elle. _

_Dans un cliquetis de rouages, la porte s'entrouvre, qu'elle pousse. A l'intérieur, il fait anormalement froid. Le vent fait bouger les rideaux écarlates, passe dans ses cheveux, lui murmure des paroles. Des paroles de mort, lui semble-t-il. Des murmures de vengeance… _

_Elle s'avance, fronce les sourcils. Normalement, ses parents ne se couchent pas si tôt, surtout son père. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Sa mère disait même que de plonger dans les habitudes n'était pas vivre. Elle avance, se demande pourquoi l'une des fenêtres est ouverte. Elle va la fermer, sans faire de bruit, puis continue dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres. Une étrange odeur métallique lui chatouille le nez, désagréable et dérangeante. _

_La porte de la chambre de ses parents est ouverte. _

_Il pleut dehors, elle entend le tapotement insistant des gouttes sur le toit. C'est tout ce qu'elle entend, quand elle pousse la porte, et découvre deux formes sans vies, couchés dans une mare de sang sur le parquet. Elle n'entend même pas le long hurlement de souffrance, qui dure, dure, dure… _

_Et, dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, une ombre, deux yeux rouges sanglants, l'observe et la scrute. Puis tout se secoue autour d'elle, tout se brouille dans les larmes et dans la douleur, ce n'est plus un cri qui retentit mais mille, elle veut juste que tout cesse, que tout ne soit que cauchemar… _

- ASTORIA !

Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, les joues trempées par les larmes, la gorge trop sèche d'avoir tant crié. _Un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. _Elle sentit une nouvelle fois le désespoir la prendre. _Pas un cauchemar. Un souvenir._ Deux mains fermes lui tenaient les épaules, et elle leva ses yeux humides vers celui qui l'avait épargné la suite.

Drago Malefoy, bien entendu.

Elle ne sut pas si elle devait être en colère car il était entré dans sa chambre, ou agitée. Hermione parlait dans son sommeil, surtout lors de cauchemar de ce genre. C'était Ron qui avait fini par lui avouer. Si ce cauchemar l'avait trahi, alors… Mais non ! C'était impossible. Drago l'avait appelé Astoria, pas Hermione, ni Granger. Il ne savait pas, et il ne saurait jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de crier comme cela ?! Lui demanda le jeune homme, bien plus inquiet que furieux cependant.

Ce cri… Cet unique cri qu'il avait entendu, il avait cru un instant qu'il sortait de ses souvenirs… De ce moment, il y a quelques années, qui resteraient gravé dans sa mémoire. Oui, du moment où sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, avait torturé une jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione Granger. Drago n'oublierait jamais les hurlements qu'elle avait poussés. Elle tremblait, se rendit-il compte. Il serrait bien trop fort ses épaules. Il retira précipitamment ses mains comme si elle l'avait brulé, et soupira.

Astoria avait indéniablement changé. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il arrivait mieux à la côtoyer, maintenant, même si elle était bien plus agaçante qu'auparavant. Et plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus il commençait à la comprendre. Pas tout, car elle lui cachait des secrets, il le savait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en elle… Une fragilité, une force, qu'il admirait inconsciemment. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se dévoilait peu à peu, comme une fleur qui éclot et étire une par une ses pétales… Oui, Astoria lui faisait penser à cela.

- Ne fais plus jamais cela, dit-il la mâchoire crispée, alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Finit-elle par dire. Moi aussi, j'aimerais ne plus en faire, de cauchemar. Mais tu crois qu'en un claquement de doigt, tout cela va partir ?! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Toute ma vie, je vais devoir vivre avec ces images dans ma tête, et même si j'arrive à les oublier le jour, la nuit elles réapparaissent, quoi que je fasse.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait, et Drago lui lança un regard étonné. Alors, elle aussi faisait des cauchemars ? Il s'empêcha de ricaner sur quoi la prude et sage Astoria Greengrass pouvait-elle bien faire des cauchemars ? Sur la perte d'une chaussure, peut-être ? Mais devant l'air désespéré de sa future femme, il comprit qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Elle aussi, avait ses démons, après tout. Ils se ressemblaient en vérité, même si Drago ne lui aurait jamais avoué cela, même sous la torture.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière, dans un geste habituel.

- J'ai essayé les sorts, les potions. J'ai même tenté de m'envoyer un sortilège d'oublier mais R…

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle avait failli se dévoiler. Elle avait failli prononcer le nom de Ron.

- Mais… ? Dit Drago en lui faisant signe de continuer, ne remarquant pas l'attitude suspecte d'Hermione.

Contre toute attente, il semblait compréhensif et intéressé par ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Mais on m'a arrêté à temps.

- Et quel est ce cauchemar qui t'a fait à ce point crié, Greengrass ?

Elle frissonna et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle comme cela, elle détestait son ton ironique, comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Et puis elle lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé l'état de Pansy.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, _Malefoy_, répondit-elle en accentuant bien le nom de famille.

- Nous allons nous marier, alors tu ne peux avoir de secrets pour moi, Astoria, dit-il plus sérieusement. Peu importe que l'on se haïsse ou non. Je pense que nous devons tout de même faire équipe et nous soutenir face à ce qu'il va nous arriver.

- Quel beau parleur, chuchota Astoria dans ma tête. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il disait, quelques mois plus tôt !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, auparavant. Dit-elle en s'inspirant de ce que venait de lui dire Astoria.

- Tu recouvres petit à petit la mémoire, sourit-il, satisfait. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu m'es moins insupportable qu'avant. Tu as… changé.

- Si je ne dois pas avoir de secret pour toi, alors tu ne dois pas en avoir non plus. Rétorqua Hermione. Je ne veux pas tenir le rôle de la femme discrète et obéissante, c'est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Ce mariage n'est qu'une absurdité.

Les tremblements de ses mains avaient cessé, elle se sentait mieux. Se disputer avec Drago Malefoy lui avait toujours changé les idées, c'était bien une chose pour laquelle elle pouvait le remercier.

- Je ne te demande pas de jouer ce rôle, fit précipitamment Drago, comprenant qu'il s'enfonçait. Je te demande juste de… De me faire confiance. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être stupéfaite. Dans quelle sorte de piège tentait-il de l'attirer ? Méfiante, elle plissa les yeux, scrutant la moindre parcelle du visage du jeune homme, essayant d'y trouver une trace qui lui indiquerait qu'il mentait. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses, Hermione. Il est juste contrôlé, par des pulsions. Peut-être même qu'en ce moment, il essaye de t'aider… de te soutenir.

« Je ne crois pas » Pensa Hermione.

- Je… Hasarda Hermione, quand une nausée lui retourna le ventre. Elle repoussa les draps et se précipita dans la salle-de-bain attenante à sa chambre, où elle vomit sa douleur et sa peine.

- Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le Médicomage, dit Drago en quittant la chambre, avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu protester.

Quand il revint, il annonça à la jeune fille – qui s'était préalablement lavé les dents et jeté une bonne demi-douzaine de sort de propreté – qu'un invité leur rendait visite.

- Daphné va passer, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer, l'avertit le blond.

Hermione interrogea Astoria sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse « Daphné » mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas. Une nouvelle nausée, moins forte que la précédente, secoua son ventre et si Astoria avait véritablement disparu, cette fois ? Et si Astoria allait véritablement mourir par sa faute… ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais suivit dignement Malefoy quand il descendit les escaliers pour accueillir Daphné, après avoir enfilé une robe bleue marine qu'elle avait trouvé dans la penderie d'Astoria.

Quand Daphné apparut, qui elle était sauta aux yeux d'Hermione c'était la grande sœur d'Astoria, Daphné Greengrass. Leur ressemblance était frappante. Drago s'approcha de la nouvelle venue, lui saisit la main et y déposa un baiser, ne quittant pas des yeux la belle jeune fille, comme par provocation. Hermione en était désormais convaincue. Ces deux-là avaient une relation.

Elle se sentit humiliée et salie. Comment Drago osait il faire cela devant sa fiancée, Astoria Greengrass ? Avait-il le moindre honneur ?! Elle réprima sa rage, bien que tout son être voulait faire du mal au blond, voulait qu'il souffre jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie d'arrêter.

Leur discussion de la matinée était oubliée. Jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cela n'avait été qu'une simple illusion. Elle détestait Drago Malefoy, elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle sentait des étincelles de colère crépiter autour d'elle. Aucun marché ne serait passé entre eux. Ce serait la guerre, pure et dure, telle qu'elle l'avait connue.

- Astoria ! S'exclama d'un ton faussement enjouée Daphné en la voyant descendre les quelques marches. Oh, Par Merlin, mais qui t'a habillé ? Cette robe est d'une horreur ! Viens par-là (Elle empoigna le bras d'Astoria et l'entraina en haut), je suis sûre que tu as de biens meilleures tenues dans ta garde-robe !

Qu'aurait fait Astoria ? Elle aurait suivi docilement sa sœur, aurait souri à la moindre de ses remarques et approuver ses conseils. Mais Hermione n'était pas Astoria. Et elle comptait bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle avait changé.

- J'aime beaucoup cette robe, merci bien. Dit-elle, hautainement, en détachant la main de Daphné à son bras qui l'avait tellement serré qu'il en restait une marque rouge.

Hermione redescendit les marches et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago, à qui elle lança un regard glacial.

- Le Médicomage nous donne rendez-vous pour après-demain. Il veut connaitre l'origine de tes cauchemars.

Bien entendu, Drago ne l'aurait jamais aidé s'il n'avait pas obtenu quelque chose en retour. « Il veut savoir ce que je ne lui ai pas dit… Et s'il le découvre… »

- Je n'irais pas, dit froidement Hermione en le dépassant. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'un de tes Médicomages, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on entre dans ma tête pour voir mes cauchemars. Il y a des choses que je peux gérer seule.

- Tu iras si je te le dis, Astoria. Rétorqua Drago.

L'envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure fut encore plus forte, mais elle se retint. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle se vengerait. Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait promises à Astoria – comme ne pas fouiller le bureau de Drago, ou ne pas entrer dans les pièces interdites – qu'elle avait respecté. Mais il était temps d'avancer. Elle n'était pas la seule qui cachait des secrets… « Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, Malefoy. J'ai cru que j'aurais pu passer outre, mais je me suis menti à moi-même. Tu es toujours la même personne. Fouine ou Mangemort, tu es le même. Tu n'as pas changé. »

Daphné toussota, interrompant leur duel des yeux. Hermione lui lança un œil assassin – comment Astoria pouvait supporter d'être entouré d'êtres aussi… horribles ?!

- Je vais vous laisser, tous les deux. Daphné, nous remettrons notre entretien à plus tard. J'ai plus important à faire qu'à préparer ce mariage. Et Drago (Il grimaça quand elle prononça son prénom avec toute la méchanceté qu'elle avait pu trouver en elle.) j'espère que tu as bien compris que tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter ou qu'elle regrette son geste en voyant son visage brusquement furieux, elle transplana.

* * *

><p>- Je ne la reconnais pas… Souffla Daphné en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil du salon, accompagnée de Drago. Est-ce vraiment ma sœur ? Ce n'est pas possible, cette fille que j'ai vu, elle… Elle n'est pas Astoria !<p>

Drago devait bien avouer qu'il avait pensé la même chose, au début. Il se rappela, quand elle avait hurlé à Ron et Ginny qu'elle était Hermione Granger dans le couloir… Mais il chassa bien rapidement l'hypothèse.

- C'est elle, lui confirma Drago. Seulement… Amnésie partielle. Cela a sans doute dû lui faire oublier quel est son rang.

Daphné leva la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard enjôleur. Il était tendu depuis qu'Astoria avait quitté la maison. Elle avait défié son autorité, et plus que tout, il détestait cela. Elle se leva, se donnant pour mission de décongeler son futur beau-frère.

- Allons, elle nous a bien laissé une jolie opportunité, en nous laissant seuls ensembles, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota la belle Greengrass en passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

Elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à placer son visage près du sien, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Daphné était attiré par Drago bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle aimait sa force, sa puissance, sa richesse. Mais aussi son inaccessibilité, et le danger qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec lui, comme si on pouvait les surprendre à tout moment… Avec lui, elle avait l'impression de vivre vraiment.

Elle l'embrassa, surprise qu'il se laisse faire, mais il finit par la repousser, en colère.

- Ne refais plus jamais cela. Siffla-t-il.

- Détends-toi petit Serpent ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas tromper ma sœur – et c'est bien dommage, car crois-moi, elle ne te laissera pas la toucher ! – mais nous, nous pouvons prendre du bon temps, non… ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, le taquina-t-elle.

- C'était il y a longtemps. Astoria n'était pas ma fiancée. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais j'ai un sens de l'honneur, et je ne ferais jamais ça à ta sœur. Même si je la détestais.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une proie parmi d'autre dans le tableau de chasse de Drago Malefoy, et elle ne l'accepterait sans doute jamais.

- Tu es rabat-joie, vraiment. Tu as l'occasion de t'amuser avec une jolie fille, mais tu me repousses. Et puis tu crois que je ne connaissais pas ta relation avec Pansy Parkinson, peut-être ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me préfères à cette…

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Daphné. Je commence à comprendre Astoria. Pansy et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Autant que toi, et tu devrais te rentrer ça dans la tête.

- Très bien, calme-toi, soupira Daphné. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un air sombre passa sur son visage.

- Je vais trouver Astoria, et la ramener. De gré ou de force.

Il transplana, laissant une Daphné déconfite dans le salon du Manoir. « Tout à l'heure, ce qu'il a fait… Il a essayé de rendre Astoria jalouse, comme il le fait souvent… J'ai l'impression que, cette fois, ça a marché. » Pensa-t-elle, songeuse. Elle allait les attendre ici. Oui, peut-être même allait-elle rester quelques jours pour résoudre le mystère Astoria et montrer à sa sœur qui était la plus forte.

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pensé à rien en transplanant, et voilà que je me retrouvais dans une rue moldue, près de la maison de mes parents, frigorifiée avec rien d'autre sur les épaules que cette robe bleue marine. Heureusement, aucun moldu ne m'avait vu arrivé, mais nombreux était ceux qui me lançaient des regards étonnés. Je maudissais intérieurement Drago et Daphné. Tout était de leur faute.<p>

- Hermione … ? Mais où est-ce que l'on est ? S'écria Astoria.

Elle venait de se réveiller, constatais-je.

- Ta sœur est venue nous rendre une petite visite, et j'ai… comment dire… perdue les pédales.

- Tu m'inquiètes, là. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es dévoilée…

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mais j'ai remis ta sœur et son amant en place, affirmais-je d'un ton catégorique et fier.

Les regards sur moi s'accentuaient. Les gens devaient désormais penser que j'étais une folle dingue échappée d'un asile de fou qui se mettait à parler toute seule.

- Amant ?!

- Tu ne savais pas que ton cher fiancé et ta sœur chérie couchaient ensemble… ?

Un rire retentit dans ma tête. Surprise, je lui demandais ce qui la faisait rire là-dedans.

- Cela se voit que tu ne connais pas les principes de Drago ! Jamais il ne me tromperait, Hermione, surtout pas avec ma propre sœur ! Daphné adorerait, mais Drago, même s'il me déteste, me respecte.

- Tu es bien trop naïve Astoria. Si c'est lui qui t'as raconté ces absurdités…

- Hermione, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ferait jamais cela.

Et si elle avait raison ? Et si je m'étais trompée ? Qu'importe, ça ne changeait en rien le fait que Drago Malefoy était un abruti.

- Il va te chercher, m'avertit Astoria. Et il va te trouver. De toutes manières, tu dois rentrer Hermione. Ils vont te laisser à St Mangouste, sinon. Et tu ne pourras plus agir. Tu dois te faire pardonner auprès de lui.

_- _C'est hors de question ! M'exclamais-je, épouvantée. Si tu penses que…

- Hermione, je ne te demande pas de penser ce que tu vas lui dire, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je t'assure que tu vas passer un très mauvais séjour dans le Manoir Malefoy. Très, très mauvais. Fais ce qu'il te demande. Ça en vaut le coût.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis j'acceptais à contrecœur. Cependant, je décidais de rester encore quelques temps ici en attendant qu'il me trouve, bien que le froid me donne la chair de poule.

Je contemplais ma maison sur le trottoir d'en face. Mon cœur n'était pas guéri et il ne le serait jamais. Mais j'avais appris à vivre avec ce vide en moi, et à gérer ma peine quand il le fallait. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes souvenirs, que je n'entendis même pas Drago transplaner et atterrir à mes côtés. Je ne saurais sûrement jamais pourquoi, mais il ne me brusqua point. Il attendit patiemment que je remarque sa présence, et que je me tourne vers lui.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… murmurais-je. Je crois que je me suis emballée. Je n'aurais pas dû quitter le Manoir comme cela.

Il essaya de savoir si j'étais sincère, mais finit par abandonner, et soupira.

- C'est bon, rentrons.

Il me tendit sa main, que je saisis, et nous transplanâmes au Manoir. « Re-Bienvenue dans ta cage, Hermione… » Songeais-je.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV – **Auror**

Pansy observa la maison de loin. Elle essayait de garder un masque de tristesse, mais cela devenait presque impossible. Comment feindre qu'on était mal, lorsque l'on ne l'était pas ? Chaque jour déjà, Ginny Weasley doutait d'elle, scrutant chacun de ses gestes pour n'avoir rien qu'un indice, un infime indice, sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle apprenne la vérité. Ron, lui, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien – pas encore, du moins.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda justement le cadet Weasley en lui serrant la main.

Elle hocha lentement de la tête.

- On pourrait faire cela un autre jour, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si on était pressé.

Elle réfléchit, qu'aurait dit Hermione à sa place ? C'était une Gryffondor. Elle était courageuse. Elle ne contournait pas ses problèmes, elle les surmontait.

- Non. Je ne pourrais pas repousser ce jour indéfiniment. Il faut que ce soit fait aujourd'hui, maintenant. Sinon… Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Il acquiesça, approuvant sa réponse. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la rue, et se placèrent devant la porte de la maison. Ron lança un dernier regard à celle qu'il croyait être sa petite amie, et plaqua sa main sur la porte. Aussitôt, l'air vrombit, un léger voile opaque qui englobait la maison apparut, puis disparut presque tout de suite. Ils étaient autorisés à entrer, le sort les laisserait passer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule, Pansy se tordant les mains sans cesse. Ce n'était pas à elle d'être ici, pas à elle de faire son deuil, pas à elle de ramasser les affaires de ces deux moldus assassinés. C'était à Hermione. Celle-ci s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie d'avoir raté ce moment…

Ron mit l'anxiété qu'elle éprouvait sur le compte de la tristesse.

En vérité, Pansy avait tenté par tous les moyens d'éprouver de moindres sentiments pour ces deux personnes, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Même quand elle essayait de se visualiser les corps de ses propres parents, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Elle n'arrivait qu'à ressentir une certaine jubilation, suivit d'un sentiment de liberté, qui disparaissait rapidement quand elle se rendait compte que ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Rien de plus.

- Par où veux-tu commencer ? Lui demanda gentiment Ron.

Une heure plus tard, Pansy était entouré de cartons pleins de souvenirs qu'elle avait décidé de garder pour qu'Hermione puisse faire son propre choix. Elle avait aussi décidé de tout faire toute seule, laissant Ron dans le jardin. Alors qu'elle sortait une pile de pull, elle distingua une fente dans l'obscurité de l'armoire. Elle posa tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ramena ses cheveux en arrière et retroussa ses manches. Elle plaça ses doigts dans la fente et tira, jusqu'à découvrir que c'était une trappe. Elle tira encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la trappe lui découvre un grand trou noir. Elle chercha à l'intérieur, et y découvrit un petit coffre en bois, où était gravé « K.R. » en lettre d'or. Elle le sortit précautionneusement et hésita longuement. Puis, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Après tout, quelqu'un avait tenté de garder ce coffre caché, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison…

Elle ouvrit la boite. Dedans se trouvait un petit carnet relié en cuir, vieilli par le temps. Elle s'en saisit, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Le même « K.R. » était écrit sur la couverture, en lettre doré là aussi.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Pansy se retourna vivement, croyant trouvé derrière elle Ron Weasley.

Elle se trompait.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Narcissa lui avait proposé de venir avec elle chez les Nott, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas se mélanger au Sang-Pur pour entendre leur remarque raciste sur les moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe. Drago était parti à l'aube, elle ne savait ni où, ni pourquoi. Elle se retrouvait seule avec l'agaçante Daphné qui dormait encore. Elles allaient sans doute s'entretuer, il n'y avait pas d'autre voie éventuelle. Hermione se demandait encore comment c'était possible qu'elle puisse haïr une personne plus que Drago Malefoy, mais Daphné avait parfaitement relevé le défi. Elle faisait de la vie de sa jeune sœur un enfer.<p>

- Astoria, ta vie est encore plus horrible que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu penser. Tu n'es entouré que d'hypocrites, que de faux-semblants…

A l'intérieur, Astoria trembla. Si Hermione savait… Si Hermione savait à quel point elle se leurrait. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il ne fallait pas dire la vérité à la Gryffondor. Mais elle se retint non, si sa famille le découvrait, alors tout serait fini… Et elle ne pourrait jamais se le permettre. Astoria Greengrass avait elle aussi le droit d'être heureuse.

Hermione était loin de douter des pensées de son amie en effet, on toqua à la porte. Aussi vite qu'une flèche, Hermione bondit du canapé et ouvrit la porte.

- Pansy ?! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Si Daphné te voit…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'escalier, mais non, Daphné dormait encore. Quand enfin elle reposa ses yeux sur Pansy, elle fut surprise de la tête que faisait celle-ci. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. Ou un mort-vivant.

- Entre, dépêche-toi. Mais ne fait pas de bruit sinon Daphné va te voir, et elle préviendra Malefoy que j'ai invité une Sang-de-Bourbe à la maison ! la prévint Hermione en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Hébétée, Pansy entra tandis que la brune fermait la porte derrière elle. Puis, Hermione la tira vers la cuisine où elle était sûre que Daphné ne viendrait pas les déranger. Passer dans le salon la fit frémir mais elle ne broncha pas.

- Pansy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Ce serait trop long… Ta tante… Elle… balbutia Pansy.

Hermione remarqua enfin que Pansy tenait quelque chose contre elle. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas de tante. Mes deux parents étaient enfants uniques.

- Non, Hermione, non. Ta mère…

- Pansy, calme-toi, assied-toi, et raconte-moi tout depuis le début !

Pansy acquiesça, et s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait Hermione.

* * *

><p>C'était une femme, dans la cinquantaine, des cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolat.<p>

- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! S'écria Pansy en posant une main sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Mais qui êtes-vous ! Que me voulez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez où j'appelle…

- C'est bon Granger, fit une voix trainante que la jeune femme connaissait parfaitement. Je l'accompagne.

Drago Malefoy apparut derrière la femme. Il sortit un badge d'Auror et le plaça sous le nez de Pansy.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre, ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis ta tante, dit la femme d'une voix bienveillante, je suis Evelyn, Evelyn Timberwolf. Je sais que tout cela est dur à croire, que ta mère ne t'a sans doute jamais parlé de moi, mais c'est la vérité.

- Je ne comprends rien… murmura Pansy.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé le carnet, approuva la dénommé Evelyn en glissant son regard vers le cahier de cuir. Il t'expliquera tout. C'est ta mère qui l'a écrit, quand elle était jeune. Je crois qu'elle l'a continué jusqu'à sa mort. Ouvre-le.

Pansy était perdue, mais elle obéit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir le première page, mais le cahier résista, comme si à l'intérieur tout était collé.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… murmura Evelyn Timberwolf. Je suis désolée Mr. Malefoy. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Ce carnet ne sera d'aucune utilité, ma sœur lui a jeté un sort.

Pansy secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ma mère est une moldue… Vous faites erreur, elle ne peut lancer de sort !

Evelyn éclata de rire. Elle fouilla un instant dans son sac, et en sortit une baguette.

- Katelyn n'était pas une moldue, mon enfant. C'était une Cracmolle. Apparemment, quelques pouvoirs lui sont apparus après ta naissance. Nos parents auraient été fiers.

Pansy se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Elle n'était pas Hermione, elle était seulement Pansy Parkinson. Elle se leva brutalement, refusant de faire face à ce rôle qu'elle avait auparavant accepté. C'en était trop. Elle bouscula Drago en passant, puis courut dans le jardin, où elle trouva Ron.

- Tu as fini tes cartons ? Lui demanda celui-ci, étonné de la voir arriver.

- Non, mais nous devons partir tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es mal ?

- Ron, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

Il hocha doucement de la tête, et transplana, avant de voir Evelyn qui accourait dans le jardin.

* * *

><p>Oui, Pansy avait tout raconté. Enfin… Elle avait omis un détail. Un détail qu'Hermione aurait peut-être trouvé important. Mais Pansy savait ce qu'il allait se passer si elle disait la vérité à la jeune brune. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur Drago Malefoy, sur le fait qu'il était l'Auror qui s'occupait du meurtre des parents d'Hermione. Elle s'était tu, et elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle décrocha lentement ses doigts du journal intime. Puis elle le tendit à une Hermione bouleversée, au bord des larmes. Elle avait encore de la famille, en fin de compte. Mais des questions subsistaient.<p>

Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit à son sujet… ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de ses grands-parents sorciers, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais révélé qu'elle n'était pas réellement une Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Sa mère avait feint l'ignorance tant d'années sans qu'Hermione ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

Elle prit le journal du bout des doigts, une larme roulant sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser sur le parquet de la cuisine. C'était la dernière chose qui lui restait de sa mère.

- Merci Pansy, dit-elle enfin d'une voix rauque, étranglée par l'émotion.

- Je suis désolée… Lui souffla-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui la rencontre.

- Ne sois pas désolée, lui sourit Hermione à travers ses larmes. Rien n'est de ta faute.

- Je ne suis pas que désolée pour cela, Hermione. Je suis désolée pour tout, pour ces années à Poudlard où je t'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et de moins que rien, où je t'insultais sans te connaitre vraiment. Si tu savais à quel point je te détestais… Et pour de mauvaises raisons, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je mettais sur toi la haine que j'éprouvais pour moi-même, et je te demande de me pardonner pour cela. Tu es une amie formidable.

- Tu es déjà pardonné, lui dit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Un bruit retentit soudainement à l'étage.

- Je crois que Daphné se réveille… Maugréa Hermione en se détachant de Pansy. Il vaut mieux que tu partes avant qu'elle ne te voie.

L'autre hocha vivement de la tête, connaissant plutôt bien la grande sœur d'Astoria Greengrass. Hermione raccompagna Pansy jusqu'à la porte, elles se saluèrent rapidement et Pansy transplana, laissant le carnet à Hermione.

- Tu ne pourrais pas fermer cette porte ?! S'exclama Daphné depuis les escaliers. Il fait froid ! Quelle idée de l'ouvrir aussi, quoi, tu comptais sortir peut-être ? Alors que tu as tant de choses à faire ? Tu es aussi irresponsable qu'auparavant, tu n'as pas changé. Drago doit vraiment en avoir marr…

- Pas besoin de t'acharner sur moi, Daphné. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Drago t'a repoussé, lança Hermione sans broncher devant les insultes.

Daphné en resta bouche-bée. Son visage vira rapidement au cramoisie, puis devint pâle.

- D'où tu sais cela ?!

- C'est Drago qui me l'a dit en venant me chercher hier, mentit Hermione, le visage neutre, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air furibond de la Serpentard.

Drago n'avait rien dit, bien entendu. Mais Astoria était plutôt forte pour deviner ce que faisait sa sœur. En vérité, elle pouvait prédire ses moindres mouvements, ses moindres paroles. Daphné Greengrass était tellement… prévisible. Elle en avait fait part à Hermione, qui s'en servait maintenant contre la vert et argent.

Confuse et blême de rage, quelque peu honteuse aussi, il fallait l'avouer, Daphné prit l'air le plus digne possible, et remonta les escaliers en prétextant qu'elle devait changer de tenue, ayant mal accordé ses vêtements.

Avec un petit sourire fier, Hermione se rendit dans le deuxième salon, et sauta dans le canapé, où elle admira les dorures du carnet d'un air impatient. Qu'allait-elle découvrir, dedans ? L'histoire d'une jeune Cracmolle… Elle allait enfin savoir des détails sur la famille de sa mère. Peut-être même les raisons de pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa tante, Evelyn Timberwolf…

La mère d'Hermione se nommait Katelyn. Mais la jeune fille ne connaissait même pas son nom de jeune fille, juste qu'il commençait par un « R », ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Il devait y avoir tant de secret dans ce carnet... Et tant de réponses… Mais avait-elle véritablement envie de savoir ? Elle hésita, posant sa main à plat sur la couverture. Avec stupéfaction, elle sentit la matière onduler sous sa paume, et un léger déclic lui signala que le sort avait été brisé.

Sa mère avait donc véritablement des pouvoirs… Des pouvoirs qui la surpassaient… Des pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'origine. C'était impossible… Chaque sorcier avait besoin d'une baguette pour concentrer l'énergie de la magie, et pouvoir lancer des sortilèges. Sa mère n'avait pu avoir de baguette. Elle se débrouillait sans, apparemment. Si quelqu'un apprenait cela… Hermione sentit un doigt glacé lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Si un sorcier l'apprenait, Hermione deviendrait sans doute rat de laboratoire. Même si elle ne possédait pas les pouvoirs de Katelyn, son ADN devait dévoiler sûrement assez de choses pour comprendre les pouvoirs de sa mère.

A elle seule, elle était un secret.

Il lui fallut longtemps avant de se décider à ouvrir l'ouvrage, mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, Daphné choisit ce moment pour descendre les escaliers, provoquant un affreux bruit de talons frappant le marbre. Hermione referma le carnet, et le sort se scella à nouveau. Personne ne pourrait en parcourir les pages à part elle, sa mère y avait bien veillé.

* * *

><p>Quand Drago fut rentré, l'humeur de Daphné sembla nettement s'améliorer. Elle avait insisté pour préparer l'organisation du mariage avec moi, et j'avais trouvé ces quelques heures particulièrement horribles. J'avais longtemps prié Merlin que quelqu'un vienne me sauver – et il avait répondu à ma prière de manière plutôt ironique en m'envoyant Malefoy.<p>

J'avais enfin pu monter à l'étage, où je m'étais glissée entre les draps du lit, et avais fini par m'endormir, épuisée.

Quand je m'étais réveillée, la Lune régnait dans la nuit, envoyant ses rayons argentés éclairer la chambre d'une lumière mystique. Un de ses rayons ricocha sur une des lettres du petit carnet de ma mère, et je m'en saisis, brusquement intéressée. Je pouvais le lire, là, maintenant. Personne ne viendrait me déranger. Avec un petit sourire, j'apposais ma main sur la couverture.

Drago soupira dans l'ombre du couloir. Astoria veillait à des heures pas possible, sa porte étant entrouverte, il la voyait posé sa main sur un drôle de manuscrit. Ecarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant le carnet de Mrs Granger, qu'il avait donné à sa fille elle-même, il s'approcha et épia sa fiancée, étant encore plus stupéfait lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les pages avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que même Hermione Granger n'avait pu réussir.

« Katelyn Rivers » était marqué sur la première page. Ainsi, Rivers était le véritable nom de famille de ma mère. Un petit rictus triste apparut sur mon visage quand je déchiffrais son écriture si caractéristique. Soudain, et avant même que je n'ai pu continuer ma lecture, Drago pénétra dans ma chambre comme un fou furieux, et m'arracha le carnet des mains.

Etant donné que c'était la dernière chose que je possédais de ma mère, je le pris mal. Très mal. Et avant même de réfléchir, je le poussais brutalement en lui hurlant de me rendre le livre.

- Où as-tu eu cela ?! Siffla-t-il, en tenant un de mes poignets d'une main, et de l'autre le carnet qu'il mettait haut en l'air, ainsi inaccessible à ma portée.

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, il m'appartient, alors rend-le moi, tout de suite !

J'avais accentué ces derniers mots pour qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisantais absolument pas. Il ricana, puis secoua le carnet.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est, au moins ? Une preuve, importante et non-négligeable ! Alors c'est toi qui va me répondre, en me disant où tu l'as eu, ou plutôt, à qui tu l'as volé.

Comprenant qu'il ne me le rendrait pas avant que je lui dise la « vérité », je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusillais du regard. Allez Hermione, sers-toi de tous ces livres que tu as lu un jour pour inventer une histoire crédible ! Mais, alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, un de ces phrases me parut étrange.

- Une preuve ? Répétais-je.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi oublié cela ? (En voyant mes yeux se plisser, il souffla.) Je suis un Auror, et je m'occupe de ce crime Greengrass. Ce carnet appartenait à Mrs Granger. Il peut nous aider, nous renseigner sur les connaissances de cette femme.

Un rire nerveux sortit de ma gorge, et je le fixais, attendant à ce qu'il me sorte « poisson d'avriiil ! » tant ce qu'il venait de me dire me paraissait absurde. Mais il ne le fit pas.

- C'est une blague ? Murmurais-je. Toi, Drago Malefoy, Auror ? S'occupant d'affaires concernant des Moldus… ? C'est juste…

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas que les Moldus qui soient concernés. Ce ne sont pas véritablement des sorciers qui ont tués ces deux humains, mais un loup-garou. (Il prononça le dernier mot comme s'il résumait toute la pourriture de la Terre, puis attendit ma réaction.)

- Loup-garou…

Je frissonnais en me rappelant de ces deux corps déchiquetés que j'avais trouvés… _Et ces yeux rouges. Les yeux rouges, qui me regardaient fixement dans la pénombre… prêt à me bondir dessus. _

- Astoria, m'appela Drago, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je levais les yeux vers son regard d'acier, qui me scruta un instant. La tempête s'était calmée. Il me tendit le carnet, et alors que j'allais l'attraper, le retira brusquement.

- Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit d'important, il **faut** que tu viennes me le dire, compris ?

J'hochais machinalement de la tête, et mon cœur s'apaisa lorsque ma peau fut en contact avec le cuir de la couverture.

- Bonne nuit, murmura le blond avant de se retirer de ma chambre.

« Bonne nuit Drago… » Pensais-je en m'installant dans mon lit, les paupières lourdes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V – **Moldu**

A ma grande surprise, quand enfin j'eus la possibilité de me soustraire des yeux scrutateurs de Daphné et que je pus parcourir le journal de ma mère, je n'en trouvais que des pages vides, avec au milieu une étrange phrase « Sois patiente ». En continuant de tourner les pages blanches, je finis par découvrir des notes de ma mère tout à la fin.

**Malédiction de T. ? = Commencement (p.54 manuscr**

C'était bien cette phrase qui m'intéressait le plus. Ma mère l'avait écrit très rapidement au crayon à papier, et de biais, comme si elle n'avait plus le temps. La phrase n'avait même pas été finie. De plus, elle n'avait pas ensorcelé cette partie-là. Soit elle avait oublié – ce qui était peu probable – soit on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de blanchir les pages.

J'avais essayé à peu près tous les sortilèges que j'avais pu trouver pour dévoiler la vie de ma mère, mais aucun mot n'était apparu, me laissant frustrée et déçue. Je pensais enfin avoir la chance de trouver des indices sur le meurtre de mes parents, mais apparemment, ma mère avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que personne ne puisse lire sa vie.

- _Je crois savoir ce que le « T » veut dire_, me murmura alors Astoria.

- Ah oui ? M'intéressais-je.

J'avais là aussi longtemps cherché ce que pouvait signifier cette lettre, mais aucune de mes hypothèses ne correspondaient.

-_ Oui. Rappelle-toi, Pansy est venue te parler de ta tante, n'est-ce pas ? Evelyn… _

- … Timberwolf, soufflais-je, frapper par le nom de famille. Oui, tu as raison !

Je me levais précipitamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Astoria, tu es géniale ! Ce n'est pas le nom de famille de ma tante, mais celui de son mari ! Exactement comme ma mère qui, auparavant, s'appelait Katelyn Rivers, ma tante se nommait Evelyn Rivers !

Je me précipitais en-dehors de ma chambre, m'enfonçais dans les couloirs du Manoir, pour finalement tomber sur une porte. J'en saisis la poignée, la tournais et poussais le battant. Derrière se trouvait la magnifique bibliothèque des Malefoy. Je me rappelais la première fois que j'avais pénétré dans cette immense pièce, et mon cri de surprise, mêlé à de l'émerveillement. Je n'avais cependant pas le temps d'admirer tous ces ouvrages, il fallait que j'en trouve un, un parmi toute cette foule de manuscrits. Il me faudrait des jours et des jours pour trouver ce que je cherchais, et encore, je ne savais même pas s'il y en avait un exemplaire ici…

- Astoria, c'est là qu'il faudrait que tu m'aides. Tu connais bien cet endroit, non ? Je suis sûre que tu saurais me dire où chercher.

Si Astoria avait été devant Hermione, elle aurait blanchi sérieusement. A chaque pas que faisait la lionne, elle se rapprochait dangereusement du secret de l'ancienne Serpentard. Et cela l'effrayait. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire… ? L'entrainer dans cela ?

- _Oui_, finit par répondre Astoria. _Je sais où tu peux trouver le livre concernant la Malédiction. Mais il n'est pas ici. _

- Alors, où est-il ?

Astoria hésitait, je le sentais.

- _Il est chez moi, chez les Greengrass, dans leur bibliothèque. Et je ne sais ni son titre, ni son emplacement là-bas. Le repérer parmi tous les livres de ma famille sera bien plus dur que ce tu ne peux penser… _

Mon enthousiasme se refroidit instantanément, néanmoins, je refusais d'abandonner. Si ma mère avait tenu à marquer ces quelques mots, il devait y avoir une raison. Et je ferais tout pour découvrir ce qu'elle était.

* * *

><p>- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda poliment Daphné à Drago, assis dans le salon.<p>

Il plia son exemplaire de la Gazette, et lui lança un regard critique.

- C'est le week-end, Daphné. Heureusement que je ne travaille pas.

- Oui, et puis que ce doit être ennuyant d'avoir comme affaire cette famille de moldu. (Elle plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté.)

Astoria qui descendait les escaliers l'avait très bien entendu, et se retenait de se jeter sur elle. Drago se demanda un instant ce qui intéressait tellement sa future femme sur les Granger. La Astoria qu'il connaissait… qu'il avait connu… montrait à tout le monde son visage de Sang-Pur, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le parti de Moldu, surtout pas devant sa propre sœur. Et puis même… Cet intérêt… Presque personnel, sentimental. Comme si elle les connaissait. Drago avait appris à observer, à interpréter. Et ce qu'il analysait d'Astoria le laissait perplexe. Une personne pouvait donc tellement changer en si peu de temps, à cause d'un simple évanouissement… ?

Ou alors, peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient les parents d'Hermione Granger. L'amie de l'Elue, celle que toutes les petites sorcières rêvent d'être plus grandes. Il se rappela toutes ces années où il l'avait haït, cette miss-je-sais-tout et ses cheveux indomptable, exactement comme elle. Cela lui semblait si loin, maintenant. Peut-être qu'Astoria avait une sorte d'admiration pour la fille des Granger, et qu'elle prenait le parti des Sang-de-Bourbe, désormais.

Néanmoins, il se cachait quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout cela, Drago en avait l'intime conviction. Il **fallait** qu'Astoria recouvre la mémoire. Sinon… Lui, Drago Malefoy, était en danger de mort.

Soudain, un frisson lui remonta lentement le bras, et il ferma brusquement la main. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, déchirèrent la chair, et une goutte de sang coula le long de sa paume pour atterrir sur le cuir du canapé. Avant que l'une des deux Greengrass qui se toisaient méchamment ne remarque qu'il saignait, il se leva et monta à l'étage. Elles le regardèrent sortir de la pièce avec étonnement.

- Drago… commença Astoria en voulant le suivre, mais Daphné lui lança une pique et il entendit sa fiancée répliquer.

Merci Daphné, au moins, elle ne le suivrait pas. Drago se tendit brutalement en sentant la vague de douleur arriver. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau avec une force qu'il ne possédait pas, et qui alerta sa mère, Narcissa. Il fouilla parmi les bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur un petit plateau, en renversant quelques une au passage, mais cela lui parut sans importance.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il déboucha la potion, et voulut en renverser le contenu dans sa bouche. Sauf qu'il n'en restait qu'une goutte. Avec un cri de rage, Drago balança la fiole sur le mur. Le verre éclata en petits morceaux qui se répandirent sur le sol. Narcissa Malefoy se figea en voyant la scène lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau. Son fils se tenait la tête entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur le sol où son sang coulait en petit filet de sa paume droite.

- Drago, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la femme en s'approchant de lui.

Mais d'un regard froid, il l'arrêta.

- Je n'en ai plus, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Cependant Narcissa l'entendit. Une expression horrifiée prit place sur son visage d'ordinaire neutre.

- Il faut que vous partiez. Toi, Astoria et Daphné. Continua-t-il. Maintenant.

Le ton de sa voix était sans équivoque.

- Mais… Bredouilla tout de même sa mère en s'approchant un peu plus.

- MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il.

Narcissa devint blême, et recula précipitamment. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Drago lui attrapa le bras.

- Et dis à Daphné de prendre ses affaires, je ne veux plus d'elle ici.

Avec sa voix rauque et puissante, Narcissa se demanda si c'était bien son fils qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle hocha de la tête à contrecœur, et descendit prévenir les filles.

Il entendit des paroles en bas, suivit d'un rire sarcastique de Daphné, mais n'en eu cure. Il ferma la porte blindée de son bureau. Quand un « clic » survint, il sut qu'il ne pourrait en sortir sans l'intervention d'une personne extérieure. Et cela lui allait bien. Malgré tout, il tenait à prendre ses précautions en éloignant sa famille. Sa mère trouverait bien un quelconque dîner où emmener Astoria, et Daphné, eh bien Daphné retournerait chez elle, et se serait tant mieux.

- _Tu crois qu'une simple porte en acier pourra m'empêcher de sortir, petit crétin ?_ Ricana la voix.

Drago frissonna. Ça commençait. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait _l_'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsque Narcissa annonça à Daphné d'une voix tremblante qu'elle devait quitter le Manoir. Celle-ci lui lança un regard surpris, puis éclata de rire.<p>

- Vraiment ? Est-ce Drago qui a demandé cela ?

Narcissa, profondément choquée par le comportement de son fils, hocha de la tête.

- Astoria et moi devons aussi quitter le Manoir pour ce soir, Daphné, alors ne vous vexez pas. Drago fait cela pour vous protéger. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, ici.

D'un geste de la baguette, Daphné ramena sa valise parfaitement rangée.

- Et bien venez donc à la maison pour cette nuit ! Je suis sûre que Mère sera ravie de te revoir, Astoria. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne lui as pas écrit.

- C'est une excellente idée, merci de votre proposition ! S'exclama Narcissa sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

Alors que celle-ci voulait monter – soi-disant pour faire son sac mais surtout pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Drago – Narcissa l'arrêta.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez encore des affaires chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors allons-y tout de suite.

- Mais j… commença Hermione, quand Daphné prit sa main et celle de Narcissa. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, elles avaient transplané, et se trouvaient désormais devant un grand manoir.

- _Le Manoir des Greengrass._ Lui signala Astoria. _Cette famille… Ma famille… n'est pas aussi prestigieuse que celle des Malefoy, mais elle est bien plus riche. C'est pour cela que Drago et moi devons-nous marier. Ma famille y cherche la célébrité, et la sienne veut couvrir ses dettes. _

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir marié Daphné, plutôt ? Elle, elle a le même âge que Drago. Tu es plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

- _Daphné est déjà mariée, si tu veux savoir. Même si cela ne se voit pas. Et je peux te dire que j'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur Drago… Mon père voulait un garçon, et il n'a eu le droit qu'à deux filles. Il ne nous voit pas vraiment comme sa progéniture… _

Une main apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, puis le visage agacé de Daphné suivit.

- Astoria, je crois que nous t'attendons tous ! Dépêche-toi un peu, tu as l'air d'une sotte à rester planter ainsi dans l'allée !

Hermione se reprit et leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte, et où se tenait une femme aux cheveux grisonnants, un masque froid mais les mêmes yeux verts et chaleureux qu'Astoria. Narcissa alla l'embrasser, et Hermione s'avança elle aussi. La femme la prit dans ses bras puis lui embrassa les deux joues, avant de la regarder plus attentivement, un frêle sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as changé Astoria, fit-elle remarquer. Mais où est donc ton fiancé ? (Elle jeta un regard inquiet dans le dos de sa fille.)

- Il est euh…

- Oh, Drago se sentait mal, et a insisté pour que nous y allions sans lui ! Répondit Narcissa d'un ton faussement enjoué, coupant ainsi la parole à sa belle-fille.

Mrs Greengrass hocha de la tête, et ne posa plus de question sur le fils des Malefoy. Elle les laissa pénétrer dans le Manoir. Hermione sentit peser sur elle le regard de Daphné, comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction. Mais la brune ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire quand Narcissa se mit à admirer la décoration d'un air émerveillé. Quelques fois, elle se demandait si la mère de Drago savait son secret, parce que la Narcissa qu'elle voyait là – papillonnante, tout sourire – était loin d'être celle dont elle avait eu l'aperçu au Manoir Malefoy. On aurait dit que Narcissa Malefoy voulait la protéger.

Mais de quoi ? De la famille d'Astoria, peut-être.

Daphné semblait elle aussi suspicieuse. Mais chaque doute qu'ils pouvaient avoir ne les mènerait à rien, Hermione le savait. Jamais ils ne penseraient que c'était possible de pouvoir changer de corps.

Ce qui leur est était arrivé, à Pansy, Astoria, et elle, était aussi mystérieux que les pouvoirs de sa mère. C'était impossible, et pourtant réalisable. Mais personne ne devait jamais l'apprendre.

- Ma chérie, apparemment, tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre tes affaires. Si tu veux te changer pour aller voir ton Père, ta chambre t'attend en haut !

Hermione se tourna vers la mère d'Astoria. « Se changer ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je suis déjà habillé pour dîner… » Seulement, vu le ton qu'avait pris Mrs Greengrass et ses yeux résolus, Hermione pivota des talons et monta les escaliers, tachant de ne pas montrer qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de ce manoir et de ce qu'il renfermait. « Astoria, si tu voulais bien m'aider… »

- _Tourne à droite, c'est la deuxième porte. _

Hermione obéit et se retrouva dans une grande pièce baignée par la clarté du soleil.

- _Si je ne peux plus te répondre, Hermione, avant, tu dois savoir que ce que tu cherches se trouve dans la bibliothèque, au troisième étage. La porte est bloquée par un mécanisme magique, il faudra que tu tapes deux petits coups, puis un grand, et un petit. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrira. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider…_ Murmura la voix fatiguée d'Astoria.

- Ne me laisse pas Astoria ! Pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui quand j'ai besoin de toi ! S'exclama Hermione, sans tenir compte du fait qu'on pouvait l'entendre en bas.

Elle se fichait qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Astoria allait mourir si Pansy et elle ne trouvait pas un moyen d'inverser ce qui leur était arrivé. Hermione faisait le plus de recherche possible de son côté, mais elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé… Pas une seule piste n'avait pu la mener vers une simple hypothèse. Elle avait même cherché du côté de la magie noire, se souvenant de ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté à propos du professeur Quirell, et de Voldemort qui habitait autrefois en lui. Mais elle avait fini par conclure qu'il ne leur arrivait pas du tout la même chose qu'au célèbre mage noir. Elle n'avait pas sa propre tête derrière celle d'Astoria.

- _Si j'avais le choix, je serais restée_. Affirma celle-ci. _Mais si je veux survivre dans ce corps encore un peu, il ne faut plus que j'agisse. Je vais… m'endormir, en quelque sorte. Et si je sens que tu es en danger, ne t'inquiète pas, je me réveillerais, même si je ne pense pas que je te servirais à grand-chose. _

Hermione serra les dents, angoissée de devoir rester seule face à la famille des Greengrass. « Je n'y arriverai jamais » pensa-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Astoria, car celle-ci c'était déjà endormie. Le soupçon d'espoir qui était restée en Hermione s'évapora quand Astoria ne répondit pas. Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais… ?

- Astoria ! S'exclama Daphné depuis les escaliers. Dépêche-toi, Père t'attend et tu sais à quel point il a horreur des personnes en retard !

Hermione se changea rapidement, espérant que ses goûts vestimentaires plairaient aux Greengrass, puis descendit rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous déjà assis autour d'une grande table de bois clair. Celui qui semblait être le Paternel, était un être paraissant sans pitié. Hermione l'avait tout de suite très bien imaginé avec un masque de Mangemort, donnant des ordres pour traquer les Sang-de-Bourbe « voleurs de magie », ou éliminer les moldus. Avec un seul regard pour ce personnage antipathique, elle avait su qu'elle le détestait déjà.

- Tu es en retard, lui signala-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tout chez cet homme lui semblait froid. Autant ses paroles que ses yeux pétrifiants. Il lui désigna d'un signe la place à sa droite, et elle hésita un instant, ce qu'il remarqua. Le regard qu'il lui lança l'incita à aller s'assoir. Autant ne pas se créer encore plus de problèmes. Ce qui la dérangea le plus lors du repas, c'est qu'elle s'attendait toujours à ce que Drago soit là pour lui lancer des piques et alléger l'atmosphère. C'était comme si… comme s'il lui manquait. Mais non, elle détestait Drago Malefoy. Pas autant qu'elle l'avait cru auparavant, certes. Mais elle le détestait quand même.

Daphné, Narcissa et Mrs Greengrass parlaient à voix basse, jetant tout de même quelques yeux inquiets au patriarche qui mangeait en silence. Un instant, Hermione crut entendre le mot « Moldu » mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, jusqu'à ce que Mr Greengrass donne un grand coup de poing dans la table, ce qui la fit sursauter. Aussitôt, tous se turent, attendant qu'il parle.

- Vous donnez bien trop d'importance à ces deux Moldus en parlant d'eux ainsi dans ma maison ! Ils ne méritent pas tant d'attention de votre part, ce n'était que deux créatures de race inférieure, égale aux Elfes de Maison ! Cessez tout de suite. Parlez donc de choses décentes, des choses de femme, au lieu de vous impliquez dans ces affaires qui ne vous concernent pas. (Il s'arrêta, avant de murmurer :) J'espère que ces deux insectes seulement bons à être écrasés ont bien souffert avant de mourir.

En entendant ses mots, le visage d'Hermione s'enflamma. Elle allait se jeter sur l'homme, quand une main la retint juste à temps. Comment osait-il… ? Comment osait-il traiter ses parents de « créatures de race inférieure » ?! D' « insectes seulement bons à être écrasés » ?! Tout tanguait autour de la jeune femme, comme si toute cette douleur qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle remontait à la surface en un raz-de-marée, destinée à détruire ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, si brusquement que son assiette se brisa sur le sol. Elle ne cilla pas sous le regard curieux et rageur du père d'Astoria, elle le soutint au contraire. Narcissa se leva à son tour, prétextant que sa belle-fille devait avoir mal à la tête, mais Hermione se dégagea de sa main qui empoignait son bras. Elle aurait voulu cracher au visage de cet homme, mais se contenta de lui tourner le dos malgré les ordres qu'il lui lançait. Pensait-il lui faire peur ? Si c'était le cas, il se trompait lourdement sur son compte. Hermione Granger n'avait pas peur des tyrans. Elle les méprisait. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Astoria, et y ferma la porte à clef, en lançant quelques sortilèges pour être sûr que personne ne vienne la déranger.

Puis, enfin, elle se laissa couler. Sa vue se brouilla sous l'assaut des larmes, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, émettant quelques hoquets de douleur qui soulevaient son corps.

Elle revoyait leur visage… Leur sourire, leur odeur. Tout en eux lui manquait. On lui avait enlevé une partie d'elle-même, une partie qu'elle ne retrouverait sans doute jamais. On lui avait enlevé sa source d'amour la plus fiable, infinie. Et partout où elle allait, elle pouvait les voir. Dans le soleil qui se levait, lorsque sa mère prenait son thé le matin, et lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux en riant. Dans le parfum de mente qu'exhalait son père, parce qu'il cachait toujours de ces bonbons dans sa poche, qu'il oubliait souvent de manger.

Ils étaient morts sans même savoir à qu'elle point elle les aimait, parce qu'elle leur avait retiré leur mémoire, pensant les sauver. En vérité, elle les avait tués. Et maintenant, Astoria allait sans doute elle aussi mourir par sa faute. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Dès qu'Astoria prononçait un mot, elle ressentait sa faiblesse, son envie d'abandonner, de tout lâcher. Il ne lui restait plus que sa volonté qui lui permettait de vivre.

Elles étaient perdues, toutes les trois. Jamais elles ne pourraient rentrer dans leur corps. C'était une certitude qui la terrifiait, mais la rendait sereine en même temps. Elle savait que, qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait, elle finirait par dire la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait vivre dans le mensonge.

Un nouveau spasme la secoua, mais sa douleur s'apaisa, lui laissant un étrange vide dans le cœur.

Hermione Granger allait sans doute mourir, mais elle l'acceptait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI –** Malédiction**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il faisait jour. Des crampes la firent grimacer de douleur sans le vouloir, elle avait dormi sur le sol. Elle songea à la soirée d'hier, à la réaction que les Sang-Pur avait dû trouver étrange, rien que pour la mention de deux Moldus. Qu'importe, ils ne feraient que penser qu'elle avait de la compassion pour eux, rien d'autre.

- Astoria ? Chuchota-t-elle, une angoisse lui pressant le front.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. « Non. On ne pleure pas. Plus question de ça, Hermione. Astoria est là, seulement, elle ne peut pas te parler. » Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle était pitoyable. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se parler à elle-même. Elle se releva, et sans comprendre ce qui la causa, une nausée lui retourna le ventre. Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Après les migraines, les nausées… Comme si cela ne suffisait pas.

Elle se lava, puis remarqua avec stupeur un détail important dans le miroir. Ses cheveux. Ou plutôt, les cheveux d'Astoria, avait bouclé, et prenait désormais une masse importante sur sa tête. Et ses yeux… Les yeux auparavant verts d'Astoria se fonçaient pour prendre une teinte mielleuse. Autant que Pansy gagnait le contrôle sur son corps, Hermione volait celui d'Astoria. Comment prouver qu'elle était bien la fille des Greengrass si même ce corps prétendait le contraire ?

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa toilette, elle descendit dans le salon, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de marbre pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée toute sa vie, après tout… Elle s'arrêta tout de même devant l'étrange spectacle que formaient les domestiques ils débarrassaient une des plus grandes salles du manoir Greengrass, installaient des décorations.

Elle reprit son chemin et se trouva dans la cuisine, où elle mangea sans enthousiasme un morceau de pain, sous le regard inquiet et surpris des Elfes de Maison. Mais où était donc passé les autres ? Tant pis pour eux, avant qu'elle et Narcissa ne repartent au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione avait une mission. Trouver le livre parlant de la Malédiction. Astoria affirmait qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque des Greengrass. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller confirmé cette hypothèse…

Arrivée au troisième étage, Hermione se retrouva face à la porte. Elle tapa exactement comme Astoria le lui avait expliqué, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Aussi, Hermione entra, et eut le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle trouva. Impossible de décrire la bibliothèque des Greengrass. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la famille avait ensorcelé la porte les étagères de cette pièce contenaient sans doute des trésors de littérature, ou des livres de sortilège rares.

L'immensité de la bibliothèque lui sembla tout de même être plus un inconvénient qu'un avantage. Comment trouver le livre dans tout… ça ? Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni quel était son titre… Et ne parlons pas du nom de l'auteur. La frustration commença par l'envahir, mais elle serra les dents et se convainquit de se mettre à chercher. Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours au même point. Elle finit par comprendre que sa méthode ne servirait à rien, et de déception, elle s'appuya contre un des murs de pierre.

Un « clic » sonore se fit entendre, et Hermione tomba en arrière dans un cri de surprise. Une pièce ! Elle venait d'entrer dans une pièce secrète ! Un sourire flotta sur son visage ravi, tandis qu'elle se relevait et balayait la pièce des yeux. Les murs étaient tout en pierre, comme si l'endroit avait été taillé dedans. De nombreux manuscrits se trouvaient ouverts, protégés par un socle de verre. Hermione entra, ses jambes tremblantes, en jetant un regard inquiet derrière elle. Elle espéra que personne ne monterait et ne la trouverait là.

Elle examina les différents livres protégés avec un intérêt perceptible. Tant de protection pour du papier… Que pouvaient contenir ces ouvrages pour être aussi important ? Elle s'avançait dans la pièce, et ses doigts la chatouillaient, comme l'envie de tourner les pages de ces manuscrits. Elle en repéra un, sans protection, et s'en saisit doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer. En découvrant le titre, elle fronça les sourcils. « Lieux et paysages magiques ». Cela ne semblait être qu'un simple bouquin qu'on pouvait acheter en librairie. Elle l'ouvrit, et découvrit le sommaire. Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle découvrit le thème de la page 54.

Le village de Timberwolf.

Aussitôt, fébrile et excitée, elle tourna les pages, et la page 54 lui apparut. Elle la lut entièrement, ainsi que sa suivante, puis sa suivante. Que ne fut pas sa déception. Une simple description du village peu d'habitants, entourés d'une grande forêt disait-on peuplé de créatures maléfiques, comme des loups garous… bref, rien d'intéressant, et surtout, pas un seul mot sur la malédiction.

Frustrée, elle déposa le livre sur la table. Ne venait-elle pas d'entendre un bruit… ? Non, impossible. Elle retourna son attention à la pièce. Un rayon de lumière venait de survoler la page, non, un mot en particulier. Elle y approcha ses doigts, sursautant au contact de l'encre. Puis, autour d'elle, tout disparut.

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda autour d'elle, surprise. Elle était passée du décor de la bibliothèque Greengrass à une immense forêt, où les arbres étaient si feuillus que seulement quelques lames lumineuses arrivaient à transpercer la masse végétale pour éclairer la scène.<p>

La forêt était silencieuse, à l'affut. C'était comme si le monde s'était mis sur pause et attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Puis soudain, une bête jaillis des buissons. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur et tomba sur le tapis de mousse qui recouvrait la terre, mais la bête ne la remarqua même pas.

En y regardant de plus près, Hermione s'aperçut que la bête était un loup-garou, mais pas véritablement comme Lupin, qui gardait tout de même une forme presque humaine. Non, celui-là était un véritable loup de 2 mètres, se tenant sur quatre pattes. Hermione avait lu beaucoup de choses sur les Loups Garous Alpha, mais elle ne pensait pas en rencontrer un un jour.

La bête renifla, et la jeune fille tressaillit quand les pupilles dilatées se posèrent sur elle, mais ne parurent pas la voir. De toute évidence, elle était invisible. Un Loup-Garou avait une vue imprenable, une ouïe hors du commun, un odorat infaillible. Si la bête ne pouvait pas la voir, alors elle aurait dû l'entendre ou la sentir. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

La bête reprit son chemin dans un grognement, et Hermione décida sur un coup de tête de la suivre. Elle devait pister un animal, et donc sûrement chasser. Tout à coup, la forêt s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione se trouva dans une immense clairière à l'herbe émeraude. En plissant des yeux, la jeune femme aperçut une silhouette au milieu de la clairière, assise sur un rocher. Le Loup-Garou du l'apercevoir aussi, car il se mit à courir vers la personne. Avec peur, Hermione se rendit compte que l'inconnu là-bas allait sûrement servir de déjeuner à la bête.

Elle se mit à courir elle-aussi en poussant des grands cris et gesticulant pour que la personne s'enfuie. Elle était ridicule, elle le savait, mais la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu. Cependant, la personne ne l'entendait pas, et le Loup-Garou non plus d'ailleurs. La jeune fille assise sur le rocher tourna ses yeux verts étonnés sur la bête qui fonçait vers elle, puis eut une réaction qui pétrifia Hermione sur place. Elle éclata de rire.

- Si tu pensais me faire peur Grey, il va falloir trouver mieux !

Aussitôt, la bête se stoppa devant la jeune fille, et un rictus tordit son visage de loup. Puis, elle sembla se transformer, et un jeune garçon prit la place de la bête, un sourire au visage, qui disparut rapidement.

- Tu ne devais pas revenir, Ava. C'est dangereux ici. Dit le dénommé Grey d'un ton sérieux malgré son visage rieur.

« Ava » descendit du rocher et se plaça devant le loup.

- Pourtant, tu as l'air bien content de me voir là, le taquina-t-elle.

Grey gronda, puis soupira :

- Bien sûr que je le suis, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes dans ta fam… chez les Green.

- Pour ma part, je pense que les Green sont bien plus dangereux que les Timberwolf, ou même que cette forêt. Continua Ava d'un ton enjoué.

- Ma famille pourrait nous tuer en quelques secondes s'ils apprenaient, Ava.

- La mienne aussi.

Hermione avait sursauté en entendant les deux noms de famille. « Green », et « Timberwolf ». Voilà qui lui rappelait quelque chose… Mais où était-elle ? Et plus inquiétant encore : en quelle année ? Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes gens, qui parlaient gaiement sans la voir, et tapota l'épaule d'Ava. Ou plutôt : sa main traversa l'épaule d'Ava, comme si celle-ci n'était composée que de fumée. Hermione comprit avec surprise qu'elle était dans un souvenir.

- Dis-moi, Grey… Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce jour ? Le jour où l'on s'est rencontré.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! S'écria le jeune homme. C'était il y a trois ans, ta mère t'avait demandé d'aller chercher des plantes médicinales. Tu en avais tout un panier, je me rappelle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ce jour-là. (Il lança à Ava un regard empli de tendresse.)

- Les hommes sont des monstres. Autant Moldu que Sorcier. Dit-elle d'un ton convaincu et hargneux.

- Pas tous, murmura Grey Timberwolf en la prenant dans ses bras.

D'un coup, la scène changea sans que la jeune femme ne s'en rende compte. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce, où trois personnages se tenaient. Hermione reconnut Ava, mais les deux hommes lui étaient étrangers.

- Je ne me marierais pas, Père, même si vous m'y forciez ! Cracha Ava Green à l'un des hommes, le plus grand et le plus vieux.

- Tu crois que je te donne le choix, Ava ? Tu ne l'as jamais eu, alors cesse de pleurnicher, et accepte ton sort. Draconis Malefoy est le meilleur parti que nous n'aurions pu souhaiter pour toi.

Ledit Draconis eut un petit sourire moqueur au visage, et la ressemblance avec sa descendance sembla frappante pour Hermione. Elle retrouvait bien Drago Malefoy dans ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'acier, mais rien dans l'attitude mauvaise de l'homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, quelque chose de malsain paraissait suinter de chacun des pores de sa peau, et Hermione s'en écarta rapidement.

- Je m'en contrefiche de votre mariage, si vous en tenez tant, mariez-vous ensemble ! Hurla Ava avant de sortir de sa maison en courant, Hermione sur ses talons.

Sauf que la jeune femme se rendit compte de quelque chose. Une ombre. Une ombre suivait Ava Green dans les rues, bifurquait quand elle bifurquait, accéléraient quand elle accélérait. Hermione s'inquiéta, mais bientôt, Ava et elle se retrouvèrent à l'orée de la forêt. Ava s'enfonça dans la pénombre du bois avec impatience, pressée de retrouver son « ami », et Hermione surveillait ses arrières, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait changer ce souvenir.

Quand Grey Timberwolf apparut, Ava lui sauta dans les bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, et la jeune fille finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire, quand un craquement de branche la fit sursauter, suivit d'un ricanement qu'Hermione n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre. Draconis.

- Tiens donc, c'est pour _cette_ raison (il désigna Grey) que tu ne veux pas te marier avec le Sang-Pur le plus riche de toute la région ? Tu me préfères donc un animal qui vit dans la forêt tel un sauvage ?

- De loin, répondit Ava, bien qu'apeurée, en sursautant quand la voix de son futur mari parvint à ses oreilles.

- Je suis navré pour toi, ma chère, mais ton… loup, et toi, ne pourriez jamais être ensemble.

Il leur lança un faux regard dépité, qui finit par se transformer en un rire moqueur faisant s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres.

- Et pourquoi donc, je te prie ? Dit fièrement Ava en s'accrochant au bras de Grey qui fusillait Draconis des yeux en grondant doucement, mais menaçant.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, susurra-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers eux.

Presque en même temps, Grey fit reculer sa belle derrière lui et grogna, bien plus fort. Ses dents se mirent à pousser, et à luirent dangereusement. Cela ne fit même pas sourciller Draconis, qui se mit à murmurer des paroles étranges. Rien ne sortit de sa baguette, pas même une volute de fumée. Quand il la baissa, une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux froids, effrayant Ava.

- Qu'importe ce que vous ferez, jamais vous ne serez ensemble. Votre entière descendance est maudite si jamais un Green approche un Timberwolf, ou inversement, l'un des deux sera destiné à mourir. Que ce soit dans 5 ans ou dans 500, jamais la Malédiction de Timberwolf ne sera révocable.

Il adressa un sourire cruel aux deux amants terrifiés, et disparut.

- C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Grey à Ava en se tournant vers elle. Il n'a pas le pouvoir de nous maudire. Personne n'a jamais réussi…

- J'ai entendu dire que… que les Malefoy avaient assez de pouvoir pour faire ce genre de chose, lui répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, ravalant ses larmes.

Le visage du Timberwolf s'assombrit. Il s'écarta d'Ava, se préparant à lui rompre le cœur. Il n'allait pas la voir mourir, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Alors il serait temps de nous séparer.

- Qu…Quoi ? Que racontes-tu, Grey ? C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite ! Quand je serais séparé de toi, Draconis, il…

- C'est la meilleure solution, Ava. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Que l'un de nous meurt, et que l'autre le suive ? Je savais qu'un jour, cela finirait par arriver.

Il l'embrassa longuement, lui jeta un dernier regard triste, et s'enfuit à son tour, laissant derrière lui une jeune femme déchirée.

La scène changea à nouveau, montrant quelques années plus tard, une Ava fatiguée, portant dans ses bras un paquet de chiffon. Une petite fille, qu'elle avait prénommée Asa Green (dans sa famille, même les femmes gardaient leur nom de famille d'origine, et ne prenait pas celui de leur mari), en l'honneur de sa mère morte de maladie. Draconis Malefoy en était bien le père, et c'était le seul enfant qu'Ava comptait lui faire. Elle déposa sa fille dans un landau, et la laissa au bon soin de la gouvernante. Une clameur montait au village, venant de la forêt. Hermione suivit la jeune femme qui paraissait bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était voutée, et ses cheveux étaient ternes. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur de vie. Draconis Malefoy l'avait détruite.

Ava déboucha bientôt dans la forêt, suivant les cris des villageois. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici, songea-t-elle avec nostalgie. Les premiers mois après leur rupture, elle était tout de même retournée dans la forêt, mais pas de signe de Grey. Un jour, le jeune frère de Grey était venu la trouver et lui avait remis un message. « Je suis marié, j'ai des enfants, essaye d'en faire autant. » Cela l'avait encore plus brisée. Elle n'était plus jamais retournée dans la forêt. Jusqu'à ce jour.

En plissant le nez devant l'odeur désagréable, elle s'avança parmi la foule. Normalement, même s'ils n'étaient que proches de l'orée, personne ne se rendait ici. La peur les tenait éloigné. Mais aujourd'hui, la curiosité semblait plus forte. Une masse informe était allongée dans l'herbe, entourée par les hommes. Elle ne respirait plus. Autour, la végétation était tachée de sang.

- On n'a enfin réussi à le tuer, c'te loup ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'on essayait d'l'attraper ! Marmonna un paysan dans sa barbe.

Ava baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le cadavre. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine. Ces yeux gris vitreux, ce regard voilé par la mort. Ces cheveux noirs corbeau, cette bouche, ce nez, ce visage tout entier… Elle poussa un cri de désespoir en se jetant sur le sol, et s'approchant de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Malgré le sang et les protestations des habitants, elle le prit dans ses bras, le supplia de revenir. Mais rien n'y fit.

Grey Timberwolf était mort.

Ava posa sa tête sur son torse en continuant de pleurer. Un éclat brillant attira son attention. Elle prit dans sa main, le retourna. C'était un médaillon. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il dévoila une peinture. Une peinture d'elle. A côté était gravé un mot. « Toujours ».

- « _Si jamais un Green approche un Timberwolf, ou inversement, l'un des deux sera destiné à mourir_ » récita quelqu'un dans son dos.

La malédiction de Timberwolf venait de faire sa première victime, qui fut bientôt suivie de sa deuxième quand le lendemain, Ava Green abandonna la vie pour rejoindre celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Sa fille épousa Robert Grass, et son père insista pour qu'elle prenne son nom de famille, cependant, elle décida de concilier les deux et tous la nommèrent désormais Asa Greengrass. Sa lignée ne fut plus que composée par ce nom de famille.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de sa transe dans une exclamation d'horreur. Elle avait toujours su qu'Astoria lui cachait quelque chose. Et désormais, cela lui semblait évident. Elle aimait un Timberwolf.<p>

Soudain, un bruit lui fit faire volte-face. Son visage devint livide.

- Père, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il tenait à sa main sa baguette et arborait un visage menaçant, une lueur cruelle brillant dans ses yeux. Il lui faisait penser au père d'Ava, ce même père qui l'avait forcé à épouser un monstre. « L'histoire se reproduit » songea-t-elle avec horreur.

- J'ai toujours su qu'en épousant une Greengrass, je faisais une erreur, commença-t-il. Mais je crois bien que ma véritable erreur, c'est toi, Astoria. Pensais-tu que j'ignorerais cela pendant tout ce temps ? Je sais tout, ma petite, absolument tout. Croyais-tu pouvoir me le cacher ?

Il leva sa baguette vers elle, et elle recula en trébuchant maladroitement, ses doigts quittant la page du livre.

- Vous cachez quoi, Père ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

- Endolor…

- Mr Greengrass ! Fit soudainement une voix rauque dans le dos de l'homme.

Hermione crut qu'elle ne remercierait jamais assez Merlin de l'avoir sorti de là, mais quand elle découvrit que son sauveur était Drago Malefoy, elle se rembrunit. Mr Greengrass lui jeta un regard haineux, et le bouscula en quittant la salle secrète. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se laissa tomber sur le sol, bientôt rattrapée par Malefoy.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, Malefoy ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bien trop sec à son goût, avant de regretter ses paroles quand Drago se releva brutalement.

- Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Merci de m'avoir sorti de là…

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Par Godric, elle ne se comprenait même plus. Etait-ce par compassion pour Astoria, ou pour son ancêtre qui avait subi un destin tragique ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'être torturé ? Un Malefoy avait fait de la destinée des Greengrass et des Timberwolf un enfer, un Malefoy venait de lui sauver la vie… Mais quelque part, une petite voix lui disait que Drago n'avait pas comme ancêtre Draconis Malefoy.

- _Tu as raison. Drago descend du petit frère de Draconis, Léonis Malefoy. Deux véritables opposés niveau caractère, mais leur physique était le même. J'ai vu les souvenirs, moi aussi, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi détérioré que ceux que tu as pu voir. J'ai vu la grande histoire, sans coupure, tous les moments qu'a pu vivre Ava. Mille fois elle aurait préféré être morte, plutôt que de vivre avec Draconis. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. _

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix faible d'Astoria retentir dans son esprit. En même temps, Drago lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit après un instant d'hésitation. Il l'aida à se relever, n'apercevant pas le maigre sourire qu'Hermione affichait.

Astoria n'était pas morte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII – **Astoria Greengrass**

Hermione fut agacée de n'apprendre que maintenant qu'un bal avait lieu le soir même. Elle aurait voulu quitter le manoir Greengrass le plus rapidement possible, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Malefoy, mais celui-ci l'avait convaincu de rester jusqu'à la fin du bal. Ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer si elle le souhaitait.

Mais là, Hermione regrettait sincèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Drago. Des couturières lui tournaient autour comme des mouches, en s'extasiant sur la délicatesse de la robe, ou sur sa beauté. Hermione n'avait jamais été très robe, la première fois où elle en avait porté une était le jour du bal du tournois des trois – plutôt quatre, cette fois-ci – sorciers. Et celle qu'elle avait portée n'avait rien de comparable avec… celle-là, pensa-t-elle en déglutissant.

Elle se demanda avec inquiétude comment elle ferait pour se déplacer avec autant de tissus autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être un paquet emballé, et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas. Son énervement fut à son comble quand un éclat de rire parvint à ses oreilles. Drago Malefoy avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour apparaitre. D'un geste rageur, elle se tourna vers lui, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La robe se déchira dans toute sa longueur, amplifiant le rire de Malefoy, et la colère d'Hermione.

Alors qu'elle allait lui cracher des insultes au visage, les couturières réapparurent et poussèrent de petits cris perçants en affichant des visages horrifiés. Elles se lamentèrent beaucoup avant que l'une d'entre ne parle à la jeune femme :

- C'était la seule robe de bal que nous aurions pu vous mettre, madame ! Comment allez-vous faire pour aller au bal, maintenant ?

- Je n'irais pas, tout simplement, dit Hermione d'un ton sec en se débarrassant de la robe bien trop encombrante, et en se rhabillant.

Elle sortit de la pièce malgré les protestions des autres femmes, mais fut malheureusement suivit par un Drago moqueur.

- Tu es obligée d'y aller, tu sais. Lui dit-il. Ce bal a été organisé pour nos fiançailles.

- Je n'ai pas de robe. Tu veux que j'y aille comment, en sous-vêtements, peut-être ? Contrattaqua-t-elle.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut qu'au contraire, cela lui plairait bien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

- Mère pourrait te prêter une robe, suggéra-t-il. Vous avez à peu près le même gabarit.

Elle grimaça, puis soupira.

- Très bien, mais j'établis comme condition qu'elle soit simple à porter, pas trop lourde, et sans artifice ! Ce qui inclut : pas de voile, de corset, de…

- C'est noté, la coupa-t-il en souriant, avant de la dépasser et de descendre les escaliers.

Quelques heures plus tard, il revint en compagnie de Narcissa, qui portait dans ses bras un vêtement caché sous du plastique, sans doute pour le protéger à la manière moldue. Elle adressa un éblouissant sourire à sa future belle-fille, et entreprit d'enlever la bâche qui recouvrait l'habit. Quand ce fut fait, Hermione resta sans voix.

Au contraire de la robe rose bouffante qu'on lui avait fait enfiler bien plus tôt, celle-ci était d'une beauté mais aussi d'une simplicité à couper le souffle. Des manches courtes, le tout en soie, un col en bordure argenté. Le bas de la robe était bien plus court que la dernière, elle lui arriverait largement en dessous des genoux. Hermione s'inquiéta cependant de la couleur noire : elle ressemblait souvent à un zombie, cela faisant ressortir son teint laiteux. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle était dans le corps d'Astoria.

C'était peut-être absurde, mais cela lui fit comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Bien sûr, qu'elle était dans le corps d'Astoria. Elle y était depuis déjà trois semaines maintenant ! Et rien qu'une seconde, elle s'était crue Hermione Granger… Quelle idiote.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant la lueur joyeuse des yeux d'Astoria s'éteindre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de souffler la bougie qui la faisait sourire. Astoria… De plus en plus mystérieuse et distante. Dans chacun de ses gestes, il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Et pourtant, elle avait tant changé.

- Je vais essayer la robe, vous me laissez seule ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant délicatement l'habit dans ses mains.

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, bien que Drago décida de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il n'était pas dupe sur les intentions du père de sa fiancée. Et bien que le jeune blond n'aimait pas plus que cela Astoria Greengrass, il se sentait le devoir de la protéger.

Hermione enfila la robe en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer, comme elle avait fait avec la dernière. Elle s'admira dans la glace avec une admiration non retenue : Astoria était vraiment belle. Même si quelques caractéristiques d'Hermione ressortaient sur le corps, cela n'enlevait rien à la grâce et à la prestance insufflée par l'anatomie de l'ancienne Serpentard. Puis, soudainement, une ombre voila le visage de la jeune femme. Ses yeux maintenant chocolat, mordorés de paillettes vertes et dorés, prirent une teinte sombre.

- Il faut que nous parlions, lâcha Hermione d'un ton abrupt. Maintenant.

Astoria ne tenta pas de se cacher. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à répondre de ses actes. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait compris, c'était trop tard pour empêcher que cette histoire ne l'éclabousse. La jeune Granger allait devoir elle aussi subir les malheurs de la Malédiction, parce qu'elle s'en était bien trop approché. Et pourtant, Astoria avait essayé de la prévenir…

- Je suis là. Je vais te raconter mon histoire. Mais, je veux d'abord te demander une faveur. Ne me juge pas. S'il te plait. Mes mots ne seront jamais assez forts pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'ai pu traverser, Hermione.

L'expression féroce de la rouge et or s'évanouit.

- Je ne te jugerais pas. Je te le promets.

Astoria Greengrass soupira.

« Tout s'est déroulé lors de ma sixième année. Tu n'étais pas là, tu étais bien trop occupé à sauver le monde, pendant que mes parents, eux, organisaient déjà mon futur mariage avec Drago Malefoy, individu que je n'avais aperçu que quelques fois dans la Salle Commune de notre maison, mais sans plus.

Poudlard grouillait de Mangemorts. Les murs suintaient de magie noire. Ils nous forçaient à nous entrainer sur des premières années en cours, ils nous divisaient pour mieux régner, gardant avec eux les plus mauvais. J'avais déjà des remords auparavant lorsque je transformais une souris en théière, inutile de te dire que je refusais – intérieurement – chaque exercice sur les élèves, mais je n'avais jamais la force de me soulever contre ces pratiques barbares comme le faisaient les Gryffondor. Quelque part, je les enviais.

Puis un jour, toute une flopée de nouveaux est arrivée. Personne ne savait d'où ils venaient, et personne n'avait osé leur demander, pas avec leur visage menaçant, et leur aura dangereuse de prédateurs. Une rumeur circulait, on murmurait que c'était des Mangemorts, ou du moins des fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui, qui devaient infiltrer l'école et éliminer les cibles. Une vague de peur s'était répandue parmi les élèves.

J'appris rapidement par mon père que c'étaient des Loup-Garou ayant rejoint le Lord, et qu'ils avaient effectivement comme mission de nous infiltrer. Il m'intima l'ordre de ne pas m'en approcher.

Il y avait parmi eux quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer. Au début, il ne distinguait pas vraiment des autres. Il était chez les Serdaigle, intelligent, donc. Il était de ceux qui ont sourire franc, et toujours une blague à dégainer quand l'atmosphère est trop lourde.

Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque, lieu où je me rendais souvent. Puis un jour, ce fut inévitable, nous nous adressâmes la parole. De là vint une forte amitié. Et je commençais à ressentir des sentiments pour lui. Si tu savais maintenant à quel point je me sens coupable… Lui ne m'aimait pas encore comme je l'aimais, si je m'étais écartée, si j'avais établis une barrière entre nous, alors rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais j'étais jeune, et amoureuse.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il me demanda d'être sa petite amie. J'acceptais. Mais avant même de recevoir mon premier baiser, un… accident arriva. Je montais la tour d'astronomie pour me rendre en cours, quand une force puissante me poussa à monter plus haut. La curiosité, sans doute. Je me retrouvais donc en hauteur, le vent souffla, et je tombais.

On me transporta à l'infirmerie. Je faillis mourir, ce jour-là. J'étais tombée sur le dos, mais heureusement, un taillis se trouvait là et avait amorti tant bien que mal ma chute. Mon père arriva, et quand il vit celui que j'aimais à mon chevet, il fut pris d'une colère noire. C'est là que Luke apprit mon nom de famille.

Depuis ce jour, il m'évitait, et dès que je me retrouvais en sa présence, m'ignorait ou pire, lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je pouvais y lire une pointe de dégout et de mépris. Je n'avais jamais compris son attitude, et j'avais fini par m'y faire. Puis, je tombais – tout comme toi – par hasard sur le passage secret de la bibliothèque de mon manoir, et put y « lire » la Malédiction. A partir de là, tout fut clair.

Lui et moi ne formeraient jamais de nous. »

Astoria s'arrêta un instant, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Puis, elle reprit.

- Dans la Malédiction, il y a un schéma type, avec les trois personnages principaux. Ces trois personnages sont : le Timberwolf, la Greengrass, et celui ou celle qui aura pour but de les détruire – peut-être inconsciemment, mais c'est ainsi. La Malédiction est une histoire qui doit sans cesse se répéter, même si nous apprenons de nos erreurs. L'amour ne se contrôle pas. C'est ce que j'appris quand je revis Luke Timberwolf, trois ans plus tard.

« Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je redevins l'adolescente de seize ans folle amoureuse. Qu'importait cette Malédiction. Tant qu'il était avec moi, le reste ne comptait pas. Je pouvais mourir demain que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé si on m'avait proposé rien qu'un effleurement de sa part. Cela peut sembler incongru, mais c'était vrai.

Je crois qu'il a tenté de résister à cette attraction commune. Il ne voulait pas que je meure – il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Mais le Destin faisait en sorte de nous rejoindre. »

- Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à te raconter.

Hermione se mordilla une lèvre. Non – Non. Il manquait quelque chose. Ça ne collait pas. Elle avait tellement de questions… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Astoria lui cachait encore des choses !

Et puis, ce Luke Timberwolf. Timberwolf comme le nom de famille de sa « tante ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit.

- Par Merlin. Astoria ! Ce Luke, c'est m…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Tu as fini les essayages Greengrass ? Ou tu veux qu'on te laisse encore trois siècles pour t'habiller ? Demanda la voix railleuse de Drago Malefoy, un peu étouffée par le battant en bois.

- Je suis prête, répondit la jeune femme en remettant en place le tissu froissé d'une main distraite.

Les deux Malefoy entrèrent suivis de toutes les couturières qui tournaient autour d'Hermione telles des abeilles. Drago lui lança un regard qui exprimait presque le désarroi, ce qui figea Hermione. L'avait-il entendu parler … ? Depuis combien de temps était-il derrière cette porte ? Mais quand le regard de Malefoy glissa vers la robe, Hermione en soupira presque de soulagement. Il était juste impressionné par l'habit, voilà tout.

- Merci beaucoup Narcissa de me prêter cette robe. Elle est magnifique !

- C'est normal.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait retiré la robe, mais des coiffeurs étaient arrivés pour la torturer, ne cillant même pas lorsqu'elle poussait un cri de douleur. En grinçant des dents, la jeune femme se demanda si les Sang-Pur n'étaient tout simplement pas des Robots. Cela semblait logique, après tout. Aucun sentiment. Juste la domination, et leurs idéaux stupides et hors d'âge.

Quand ils eurent finis, Hermione eut le droit de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle y découvrit le visage d'Astoria parfaitement mis en valeur. Ils avaient même réussis à faire ressortir les paillettes vertes de ses yeux, qui avaient pourtant presque disparut pour laisser place au chocolat d'Hermione. Dans ces prunelles, Hermione ne pouvait désormais plus lire qu'une infinie tristesse, une mélancolie impossible à combler. Ce n'étaient pas que ses yeux ce n'étaient pas que ceux d'Astoria. C'était les leurs.

Une mèche rebelle se détacha du lot et vint encadrer le visage ovale et de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Il restait encore une heure avant le début du bal. Une heure, et elle serait livrée en pâture aux Sang-Purs. Une heure où, plus que tout, elle devrait se faire passer pour Astoria Greengrass, femme timide et discrète, qui préférait rester dans l'ombre de son fiancé en acceptant son destin plutôt que de se montrer dans la lumière.

Soudain, un tapotement la fit sursauter. Elle se leva précipitamment en voyant un vieux hibou rapiécé frapper de son bec la vitre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, et s'empara de l'enveloppe.

« Hermione Granger »

Cette lettre lui était adressée. A elle, Hermione Granger, pas à Astoria Greengrass. Ce devait être Pansy. Avec empressement, elle détacha le sceau et ouvrit la lettre.

« Tu n'es pas seule. - P »

Avec étonnement, Hermione reposa le papier sur la table. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, et elle cacha la lettre dans son dos en se retournant vers le venu. Elle s'attendait à Drago, ou même à Narcissa. Ce ne furent pas eux, pourtant, mais Ana Greengrass.

- Tu es splendide ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix douceâtre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton mariage arrive bientôt. Tu es si jeune pourtant !

Son sourire se tordit en une grimace, elle reprit tout de même contenance en regardant le cadran de sa montre magique.

- C'est étrange. Ton fiancé devrait être déjà arrivé !

- Je peux aller l'attendre en bas, lui proposa Hermione.

Elle hocha de la tête, l'aida à mettre la robe, puis elles descendirent sans un mot. Ana Greengrass prétexta un imprévu pour s'échapper, quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en trombe, dévoilant un Drago essoufflé, et loin d'être prêt pour le bas. Hermione s'approcha de lui, et quand il la remarqua ses yeux orageux s'éclairèrent.

- Astoria, souffla-t-il. Tu… (Il allait dire quelque chose mais son expression se troubla quand il vit enfin la jeune femme dans son ensemble. Cependant, il se reprit et continua :) Tu t'intéresses à l'affaire des Granger, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor, la respiration coupée à l'évocation du nom de ses parents, ne put que bouger légèrement la tête. Le blond passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

- On a retrouvé leur meurtrier. Mort. Un suicide, apparemment. Tout correspond… La seule chose qu'on ne connait pas est son mobile.

La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Elle tanguait mais Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras pour la stabiliser.

- Et… qui est-ce ?

Sa voix vibrait d'émotions, entrecoupé par ses tremblements.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te le dire. Son identité doit rester secrète jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs à cent pour cent.

Il lut la déception et la colère dans les yeux de sa fiancée, mais se tut. Astoria avait bien plus qu'un simple intérêt pour cette famille. Il en était désormais persuadé.

- Je vais aller me changer, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence où chacun avait été plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

Quand il eut disparut, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, bouleversée. Elle ne se sentait pas vengée, la blessure qu'elle possédait en elle ne s'était pas refermée. Le meurtrier était peut-être mort, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ses parents l'étaient aussi. Et rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait les ramener.

Hermione fondit en sanglot. Elle avait réussi pendant des jours à oublier sa peine, et voilà que celle-ci revenait à la charge. Se souvenant dans un sursaut qu'elle était maquillée et que tout le monde pourrait alors voir qu'elle avait pleuré, elle s'empressa d'interrompre ses larmes et s'essuya les joues avec maladresse. Vérifiant dans un miroir qu'aucune trace ne la trahirait, elle attendit Drago avec lassitude.

Quand enfin il arriva, il lui lança un regard indéfinissable. Il avait revêtu son plus cher costume, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point il était beau. Elle ferait sans doute tâche, à côté. Il lui prit le bras, puis l'entraina vers la salle de bal où résonnaient déjà les rires des convives, ainsi qu'une douce musique. Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant le couple aux restes des invités.

Bienvenue en Enfer, Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**NDA** : Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews et ceux qui me suivent ! Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir. Je prends les remarques en compte, alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII – <strong>La vengeance dans le sang<strong>

Le bal avait commencé depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais Hermione n'avait toujours pas mis un pied sur la piste de danse. Elle avait vite réalisée avec horreur qu'elle ne savait pas danser les ballets des Sang-Pur. Elle avait donc refusée chaque invitation en prétextant une douleur à la cheville.

Drago avait les yeux fixés sur elle depuis un bon moment déjà. Lui n'avait pas tenté de la faire danser, merci Merlin. Néanmoins son attitude la rendait nerveuse. Elle se leva pour se fondre dans la foule et éviter le regard scrutateur, quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle. Ou plutôt, son autre-elle, c'est-à-dire Pansy Parkinson.

- Pansy ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Ça fait bien une heure que je te cherche ! Mais Ginny me collait aux basques, alors…

- Ginny est là ?!

- Derrière toi, fit une voix qui était très familière à la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna lentement et découvrit le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait une folle envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais l'expression fermée de la rousse ne montrait pas la même chose Hermione en conclut qu'elle ne savait rien. Un brin de déception la posséda un instant, puis vint la résignation. Peut-être serait-ce cela toute sa vie. Peut-être devrait-elle jouer le rôle d'Astoria indéfiniment, peut-être n'y avait-il pas de solution. Alors autant s'habituer maintenant, ou elle ne le ferait jamais.

- Bonjour… Astoria.

Elle avait prononcé son prénom comme si on lui faisait avaler de force du poison, ce qui fit tressaillir Hermione.

- Weasley, fit celle-ci d'un ton froid, tentant de prendre ceux des Sang-Pur.

Elle tourna brusquement le dos à son amie, les larmes aux yeux. Voir cette haine dans les yeux de Ginny, c'était bien trop dur à supporter… Elle se retrouva donc face à Pansy, qui lui adressa un petit sourire triste. Hermione parcourut la foule de ses yeux.

- Ron n'est pas venu, j'espère, murmura-t-elle à Pansy, tout en vérifiant bien que Ginny, vexée, s'en était allée.

- Non, il ne sait même pas que nous sommes ici, lui répondit la brune.

Hermione en soupira de soulagement. Elle pourrait supporter un Weasley la haïssant. Mais pas deux.

- Mais alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- A vrai dire, je…

Mais la jeune femme se tue, ses yeux dérivant dans le dos d'Hermione.

- ça suffit ! S'écria une voix, rameutant les invités.

Une main attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la tira vers les cuisines, totalement vides. La jeune femme se retrouva soudainement face à une Ginny furibonde, les joues rouges de colère, qui pointait sa baguette droit sur le cœur d'Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise, la regarda sans comprendre.

- Que s'est-il passé lors de ta troisième année ? Demanda alors précipitamment Ginny.

Cela se passa si vite qu'Hermione, habituée à répondre rapidement, se laissa contrôlée par ses souvenirs :

- J'avais un retourneur de temps, et, avec Harr…

Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de son erreur. Trop tard. Ginny avait compris. Elle baissa sa baguette, au bord de larmes.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi, Hermione.

Celle-ci ne put qu'hocher de la tête, la gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Puis, Ginny s'approcha et l'enserra dans ses bras, laissant couler quelques larmes voulant s'échapper de la prison de ses yeux.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Je ne comprends rien non plus, tu sais.

- Je suis tellement désolée… Pour ce jour… A l'hôpital…

Hermione s'écarta.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurais sans doute réagit de la même façon.

- Mais… Est-ce du polynectar ? Pourquoi es-tu Astoria Greengrass ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une potion, c'est permanent. Et… Astoria est avec moi. En moi, si tu préfères. Et celle que tu prenais pour moi…

- C'est Pansy, je sais, la coupa Ginny. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter. Elle disait qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges, elle m'a supplié de l'amener au bal, elle pense que tu es en danger. Et… Malefoy, il le sait ?

En temps normal, Hermione se serait énervé Pansy avait dévoilé son identité ! Mais comme elle venait de le faire, elle décida de passer outre. Surtout que Ginny ne l'avait pas cru, au début…

La jeune femme grimaça.

- Bien sûr que non, et je compte bien à ce qu'il ne le sache jamais. Ecoute, je dois y retourner, sinon il va se demander où je suis.

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage de Ginny.

- Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose, Ginny. Ne le dis à personne. S'il te plait. Personne. Même pas Ron, ou Harry. Compris ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Elles sortirent toutes deux des cuisines, croisant un Elfe de Maison, qui les dévisagea étrangement. Pansy avait disparu, et Hermione regagna sa place, un pincement au cœur de devoir quitter son amie qu'elle venait juste de retrouver. Un Drago furieux vint à sa rencontre.

- Où étais-tu ?!

- Aux Toilettes. Pourquoi me suis-tu à la trace ? Tu as peur que je ne t'échappe, c'est cela ? Que je danse avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, ironisa la jeune femme.

- Arrête ça, gronda-t-il. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, point. Et reste éloignée de Weasley et de Granger, je ne veux pas créer de rumeurs, compris ?

Hermione, indignée et en colère, allait répliquer mais le blond s'évanouit dans la foule sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, et observa distraitement les danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste gracieusement, suivant le rythme de la musique comme s'il était ancré dans leur peau.

Alors elle allait attendre là sagement jusqu'à ce que le bal finisse ? C'était ça, le plan ? Sûrement pas. Et puis, si elle désobéissait, que lui ferait Malefoy, après tout ? Il la torturerait ? Qu'il essaye ! Mais sa détermination s'évanouit quand elle se rappela de sa peur face au père d'Astoria. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à lever sa baguette pour se protéger. C'était lamentable. Alors, face à Malefoy… Ce serait encore pire.

Son estomac retomba lourdement, une nouvelle nausée s'approchant de la bordure de ses lèvres. Pas question de vomir ici ! Elle se concentra et la nausée disparut. Pour le moment du moins. Daphné s'approcha alors, accrochée au bras d'un homme, et se planta devant celle qu'elle croyait être sa petite sœur.

- Astoria, je te présente mon mari, Zachary Lowell.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit une main.

- Ravi de rencontrer enfin la sœur de ma femme. Vous êtes aussi belle qu'elle me l'a laissé entendre.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Daphné qui lui répondit par un petit sourire narquois derrière l'épaule de Zachary. Elle donna tout de même sa main au mari, qui lui fit un baisemain peu ragoûtant. La brune retira son bras en vitesse, et, cherchant Drago du regard pour savoir s'il la surveillait toujours, elle prétexta une excuse pour échapper à la sœur d'Astoria.

Puis soudain, on la prit par la main, et on l'emmena sur la piste de danse sans même qu'elle n'ait pu protester. « Par Gryffondor, mais pourquoi tout le monde aime me tirer, aujourd'hui ?! Je ne suis pas un chien ! ». Le visage furieux – tiens donc, ça l'aurait étonné qu'il soit autrement, son visage – de Drago apparut dans son champ de vision, tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur sa hanche. La jeune femme ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre.

Elle comprit rapidement que c'était la petite vengeance de Malefoy elle n'avait pas respecté les règles ? Tiens, et si on l'emmenait danser pour voir comment elle s'en tirerait la petite Greengrass ? Après tout, elle a cherché à éviter ça toute la soirée… Autant l'énerver un peu plus !

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose : Hermione était vraiment, vraiment mauvaise en danse, surtout quand elle était mal à l'aise et en colère – et la colère s'appliquait bien à ce cas-là. Résultat, les pieds de Malefoy se firent écraser un nombre incalculable de fois, malgré que le jeune homme tente de les écarter dès que sa partenaire faisait un mauvais pas.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi peu doué dans cette discipline que toi, Astoria. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il dansait. C'est étrange, tu savais danser, _avant_…

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle étouffait, enfermée dans l'étau des bras de Malefoy. Avant. « Avant » ce mot avait un goût acre et amer, une signification douce mais mélancolique. Avant, elle était Hermione Granger, et Hermione Granger n'avait cure de savoir danser. Avant, elle se fichait de son apparence, de ses cheveux en bataille, impossible à coiffer, qu'elle ramenait le plus souvent en queue de cheval pour qu'ils évitent de la gêner.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, chaque mot qu'elle prononçait pouvait la faire basculer. Elle vivait dans cette peur permanente qu'on la découvre, et Malefoy s'approchait bien trop près de son secret. Elle avait cette… impression dérangeante qu'il savait bien plus de choses qu'il n'en laissait entendre.

Hermione leva la tête et croisa ses yeux glacials. Une lueur indéfinissable y brillait. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, crier, bouger, mais elle se sentait comme paralysé par les mains qui la tenait fermement. Elle était la proie et elle ne pouvait échapper à ce prédateur. Il était bien trop fort. Bien trop.

Impossible de détourner le regard désormais c'était une lutte fiévreuse qui s'installa entre eux, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Ils virevoltaient dans la pièce, ne se rendant même pas compte des yeux rivés sur eux, des murmures qu'on chuchotait sur le couple qu'ils formaient. L'un était bien trop occupé à vouloir s'enfuir, et l'autre à retenir.

Puis soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et Hermione, suffocante, réussie à se libérer de la poigne de Malefoy. Elle disparut dans la foule de danseurs avant même qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Ses yeux, ses yeux… Au fond, elle y avait lu une cruauté sans bornes, une envie terrible de sang, de meurtres… Elle connaissait cette lueur. Elle la connaissait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais lu dans les yeux de Malefoy. Cette lueur ne lui appartenait pas, c'était impossible. _Un monstre, un monstre… _Drago Malefoy avait été beaucoup de choses, mais jamais il n'avait été un monstre. _Et pourtant, j'ai si peur… _Pourquoi se cachait-elle de lui ? Que devait-elle craindre ? Elle se rappela s'être dit, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il pouvait bien la torturer s'il le voulait et que ça ne lui ferait rien… Mais elle se trompait ! Merlin qu'elle se trompait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de toute sa vie.

Tremblante, elle bouscula quelques danseurs. Les nausées revenaient, plus fortes encore. Elle se sentait mal… Elle se sentait partir. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une silhouette connue. Du moins, elle la reconnaissait mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vue.

Drago ? Oui, ces cheveux blonds lui rappelaient définitivement Malefoy. Cette carrure élancée mais marquée, cette aura arrogante et méprisante qui l'entourait… Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage car il était de dos, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En vérité, tout n'allait pas. Ce bal, ce mariage, ce changement de corps… maintenant qu'elle y pensait, maintenant qu'elle revoyait les yeux glacés de Malefoy… Et si c'était lui ? Et s'il était responsable de tout ? Et s'il _savait_ ?

Elle se perdait. C'était confus. Sa vision se flouta, sa respiration s'accéléra. _Fuir, fuir, tout de suite ! _Criait sa conscience dans sa tête. C'était encore plus fort que lorsqu'elle était avec Drago. Toutes ses cellules la suppliaient de partir, de quitter cet endroit maudit, de ne jamais revenir.

- _Non, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hermione ! Ne le suis pas ! _

La voix d'Astoria retentit dans tout son être, comme si elle y insufflait une dernière force, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. L'homme blond – Drago ? – partait. Elle devait le suivre. C'était un ordre, une obligation. Fuir n'était pas la solution, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Elle le suivit d'un pas mécanique, presque résolu, malgré les protestations de plus en plus faibles de son amie, qui, elle, flairait le danger.

- Je dois y aller, je dois le suivre, c'est Drago, il sait tout Astoria, j'en suis persuadée, c'est lui, c'est lui ! Tout est de sa faute. L'homme qu'on a vu à l'hôpital… C'était lui ! Il sait tout, Astoria, tout… Il a tué mes parents. Ça aussi, c'est lui. Forcément. Drago Malefoy, s'occuper d'une affaire de Moldus ? Merlin, ce serait bien trop beau… C'est lui !

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées, elle devait passer pour une folle, mais rien qu'une pensée ne flottait dans sa tête : C'était lui. Drago Malefoy était le coupable – une fois de plus – de ses malheurs, de tout ce qui leur arrivait.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione…_ Souffla Astoria, la voix serrée par l'émotion, _Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il… _

- ARRÊTE !

Elle avait crié. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle. Elle s'en fichait. Drago avait disparu. Elle serra sa baguette qu'elle avait glissée dans l'une des ouvertures secrètes de la robe elle le retrouverait, elle le devait. Vengeance. Coûte que coûte. Une rage inégalable coulait dans ses veines, une rage impossible à éteindre.

- Tu es naïve, tellement naïve, Astoria. Tu penses vivre ton monde saint, mais regarde toi ! Tu es maudite. Tu ne pourras jamais être avec celui que tu aimes, et tu sais pourquoi ? Il y a tellement de raisons ! Je suis dans ton corps, tu as été vendue à un Malefoy, vous risquez de mourir par sa main, oui, par la main de ce même Malefoy, toi et ton « ami »… Alors arrête de me dire que Drago est un ange, car il ne l'est pas, il ne l'a jamais été ! Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai enduré par sa faute ? Ce que d'autres ont enduré par sa faute ?! Et il recommence… Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant qu'il avait changé…

- _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… _balbutia Astoria_. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Hermione, n'y va pas, je t'en conjure… Je ne veux pas te mêler encore plus à cette histoire… Je t'en prie !_

Mais Hermione reprenait sa marche. Qu'importait les arguments d'Astoria, ils ne tenaient même pas la route. Elle connaissait l'histoire, maintenant. Elle allait se venger, non, pas qu'elle. Elle allait venger ses parents, Astoria et celui qu'elle aimait. Astoria devrait même la remercier ! Après tout, grâce à Hermione, elle pourrait vivre avec son « petit-ami » en paix…

Hermione se laissa guider par son instinct et suivit la piste de Drago elle avançait parmi les invités d'un pas leste, déterminé, sa baguette ancrée dans sa main, qui attendait impatiemment d'être dévoilée, de lancer le sort interdit. Pourtant, elle tremblait encore. Une partie d'elle-même hésitait. Une partie d'elle-même lui chuchotait à l'oreille : « Astoria a raison. Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Et tu n'as aucune preuve contre Drago Malefoy ! ». Mais elle enfouissait cette voix bien vite et avançait plus rapidement.

Elle arriva dehors. Il faisait frais. La nuit noire avait déployé son manteau sur le Manoir et ses alentours. Elle jeta un regard à l'horizon mais l'ombre recouvrait la terrasse et le jardin, elle n'y voyait rien.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Elle faillit crier, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

- Vous êtes tellement facile à manipuler, vous, les sorciers. Ça a été un peu plus dur avec toi, je dois bien l'avouer, mais j'ai fini par trouver ta faille. Tes parents n'est-ce pas ? Il coule dans tes veines une quantité impressionnante de vengeance… Cela peut te porter préjudice, enfin, j'espère que tu retiendras la leçon !

Il était apparu devant elle si soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Sa haine, sa rage, tout était disparue sous le regard polaire. Mais ce n'était pas Drago. Ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant, cet individu lui ressemblait d'une façon… étonnante. Les mêmes traits fins, ciselés dans la glace de son visage. Ce sourire arrogant. Ces yeux orageux. Mais ce n'était pas lui… Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante.

- Dors bien ! Lui dit l'inconnu en ricanant.

La poigne s'intensifia sur sa bouche et sur son nez. L'air ne passait plus. Elle se débattit, mais en vain. Tout devint noir, et la jeune femme s'évanouit.

Hermione était tombée dans le piège. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était pire encore que ce qu'elle pensait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX – **Un secret pour un secret**.

- _Hermione._

Elle étouffait, elle mourrait, elle le sentait. La peur l'asphyxiait, la paralysait littéralement. Que se passait-il ? Ou était-elle ?

- _Hermione ! _

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt quand une lumière aveuglante lui brula la rétine. Elle osa tout de même réessayer, et s'aperçut qu'en vérité, la source lumineuse n'était pas si forte que cela.

- Astoria ? Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, elle avait la gorge sèche et la langue pâteuse. La jeune femme inspecta la pièce mais n'eut pas besoin de la réponse d'Astoria pour savoir où elle se trouvait le Manoir Malefoy. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette pièce, mais elle reconnaissait bien là le style propre au Manoir.

Alors qu'elle voulut se lever, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : ses mains étaient liées entre elles derrière son dos, et ses pieds l'étaient tout autant. Impossible donc de se mettre debout. De plus, c'étaient des cordes magiques… Incassables.

- Astoria ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

Hermione se tourna vers la voix, et le visage effrayé de Narcissa Malefoy lui apparut dans l'ombre. Celle-ci était attachée tout autant qu'elle, mais elle réussit à se glisser tout de même vers sa belle-fille.

- N-Narcissa ? Vous aussi ?

La femme hocha de la tête. Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, qu'une étrange marque bleue barrait le dessous de son œil, comme si on l'avait frappé.

- Il va bientôt revenir… Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous échapper, dit-elle d'une voix convaincue quoique tremblotante.

- Qui ? Qui va revenir, Narcissa ?

- Je… (La mère de Drago laissa échapper une larme.) Tout est de ma faute. Je ne sais pourquoi il vous a impliqué, mais… il faut que nous partions.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Partir ? Ricana la voix de l'inconnu. Mais non, pas tout de suite enfin ! J'attends le petit Drago, je suis sûr que cela l'enchantera de voir cette scène !

- Ne le mêle pas à ça Ryan, persifla Narcissa en se débattant. Il n'a rien fait. Il n'est pas responsable. C'est moi la responsable. Ne leur fait pas de mal !

- Bien sûr que tu es la responsable, pauvre idiote ! Cracha l'homme. Mais tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton petit discours ? Il va payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Hermione, ne comprenant rien à la conversion, le détailla des yeux. Les cheveux blonds clairs avaient été remplacés par du noir corbeau, leur couleur naturelle. Cela faisait encore plus ressortir ses prunelles grises. Une rage sourde emplie Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle d'Astoria. « _Tu savais tout. Tout, Astoria. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Pourquoi ?_ » Pensa-t-elle.

- _J'ai essayé de te prévenir. Hermione, tu… Tu ne sais pas… C'est trop tard maintenant._

Hermione remarqua trop tard que « Ryan » avait les yeux fixés sur elle dans un regard meurtrier. Elle se tassa contre le mur alors qu'il s'approchait brutalement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sang-de-bourbe ? Je sens le Fluide. Si tu essayes de te libérer…

La jeune femme tremblait de toutes les parcelles de son corps. « Sang-de-bourbe »… L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, je sais qui tu es.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers Narcissa, de peur de voir son expression stupéfaite. Il savait. Alors c'était lui… Lui qui les avait fait changer de corps. C'était étrange, elle connaissait enfin son identité mais… elle avait tellement de questions qui restaient sans réponse c'était comme avoir un puzzle à construire, elle avait toutes les pièces, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les assembler…

- On ne réagit pas ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Narcissa ne savait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas dit à Drago non plus, bien entendu. Il t'aurait déjà tué. Il te déteste. Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant. J'adore détruire les familles !

- Mes parents… C'était vous ?! Vous les avez tués ?!

Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

- J'aurais aimé. Mais j'ai laissé quelqu'un s'en charger à ma place. Ta mère, cette Cracmolle, elle devait mourir. Bientôt ce sera ton tour, ne t'inquiète pas. Cependant… pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient. (Il s'arrêta un instant et soupira :) Bien, je vois que Drago n'a pas l'intention de venir, pourtant, je lui avais laissé un message ! Tant pis, je vais commencer sans lui…

L'homme sortit une baguette, l'air déçu. Il s'écarta d'Hermione qui tremblait toujours, mais de fureur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Astoria ? Pourquoi moi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Astoria ? Oh, eh bien, elle empoisonnait mon frère avec ses idées idiotes. Et puis, elle était une Greengrass. C'était le destin.

Il haussa des épaules. Puis, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse réagir, la rage d'Astoria implosa dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Drago cherchait Astoria depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Il l'avait entrainé sur la piste de danse puis… trou noir. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était qu'elle était partie en courant sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Depuis, il fouillait la pièce des yeux sans la trouver. Sa mère avait elle aussi disparue, et cela l'inquiétait.<p>

Où étaient-elles bien passées ?

Soudain, une tornade rousse fonça sur lui. Il reconnut tout de suite Ginny Weasley et son expression furibonde, suivie par Hermione Granger. Celle-ci – il devait l'avouer – avait bien changé. Au revoir, les cheveux emmêlés… Même son visage semblait arborer des traits nouveaux. Comme si elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle resta discrètement en arrière quand Ginny l'aborda.

- Malefoy ! Aboya-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Weasley. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Comme s'il avait le temps de parler à cette traître à son sang ! Il avait des gens à trouver, lui ! De plus… Que faisait-elle au bal ?

- Est-ce que tu saurais, par hasard, où serait Herm… Astoria ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le toisant de ses pupilles vertes.

Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça, Astoria avait, en plus de la sang-de-bourbe, Weasley en amie… Drago tiqua. Sa fiancée ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses relations…

- Non. Je la cherche, justement, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Au déplaisir de t'avoir croisé, Weasley. J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas.

L'autre devint rouge en entendant ces mots, mais l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il partait.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal. Ou ce n'est pas qu'à moi dont tu auras à faire, Malefoy.

Il se dégagea vivement. Elle croyait lui faire peur ? Lui ? Il ricana intérieurement. Il en avait traversé des choses. Un père violent. Ensuite, c'était Voldemort. Et cette peur permanente de mourir. Cette angoisse qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Derrière Weasley, Granger lui lança un regard étrange, et rien qu'un instant, il crut le reconnaitre. Il cligna des yeux, elles avaient disparues.

Astoria n'était pas dans la salle de bal, alors elle devait être dans sa chambre, voilà ce qu'il en conclut après quelques temps de réflexions. Il quitta la réception et monta les escaliers. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Le jeune homme s'y glissa, sûr d'y trouver sa future femme, mais rien. Elle était vide.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, quand un courant d'air frais passa sur son visage. La fenêtre était ouverte, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Les rideaux volaient autour comme des fantômes. Il s'avança dans la chambre obscure, seulement éclairée par quelques rayons de lune. La pleine lune, se souvint-il. Il ferma l'ouverture rapidement, et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit le message, écrit avec du sang à même la vitre. « Manoir Malefoy. Elles sont toutes les deux là-bas. L'une d'entre elles va mourir. »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Il se concentra sur l'image du manoir et transplana.

* * *

><p>Oui, Astoria explosa littéralement. Elle réussit à briser les liens et se jeta sur Ryan.<p>

- Je te hais ! Si tu savais ! Tu croyais que j'étais morte ? Eh bien regarde-moi, je suis bien vivante, et je te jure que je ne te laisserais pas l'avoir. Jamais, jamais tu m'entends ?! Je mourrais s'il le faut !

Ryan, surpris par l'attaque, se redressa brusquement et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur, la tenant par le cou sans appuyer pour autant. Il n'était plus si calme que cela, maintenant. D'une main, il sortit sa baguette et la plaça contre la joue d'Astoria. Aussitôt, Hermione sentit comme la pointe d'un couteau déchirer la chair. Elle poussa un long cri de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, dévalant la blessure, ce qui lui arracha d'autres cris.

- Alors comme ça, tu vis encore ? Je vais remédier à ce problème.

Hermione se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, mais rien ne put le faire lâcher. Le ton de sa voix évoquait une telle colère que même Narcissa s'était réfugiée dans le coin, observant la scène sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

La jeune femme s'attendit à ce qu'il la torture, à ce qu'il la brise, puis la tue. Mais non. Il souffla juste sur son visage. Puis un affreux rictus vint remplacer son air furieux, et il laissa tomber la Gryffondor qui s'écroula sur le sol. Une abominable douleur lui clouait la tête. Elle se sentait… vide. Oui, vide était le mot.

- Astoria… ? murmura-t-elle.

Un dernier espoir subsistait. Astoria ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Mais aucune réponse ne survint.

- Astoria, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi… Tu avais raison, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Je suis désolée… Réponds-moi !

Elle éclata en sanglot, mais Astoria ne répondit pas. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ne cessa d'appeler son amie, sans se soucier de la quantité impressionnante de sang qui coulait sur sa joue. A travers sa vision brouillée, elle vit Ryan s'avancer vers Narcissa, et pointer sa baguette sur elle.

- Adieu, Mère. Souffla-t-il. Avada Kedav…

- Stupéfix !

Ryan évita le jet lumineux juste à temps, puis se tourna vers celui qui lui avait jeté un sortilège. Drago.

- On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient.

Il jeta un long regard à Hermione puis transplana.

Drago se précipita vers sa mère, baissant sa baguette, mais celle-ci l'arrêta du regard et lui désigna le corps secoué de tremblements d'Astoria. Celle-ci murmurait une longue litanie qu'il n'arrivait pas à entendre clairement, même en s'approchant. Il remarqua avec effroi alors que l'individu qui avait tenté de tuer sa mère avait défiguré sa future femme, et que celle-ci saignait abondamment.

- Astoria, lève-toi, il faut que l'on aille à St-Mangouste.

- Non ! S'écria la jeune femme. Non, elle n'est pas morte. Ce n'est pas possible, non. Pourquoi tout le monde meurt ? J… J'en ai assez…

Drago pensa qu'elle devait parler de sa mère. Qu'elle devait croire que celle-ci était morte. Il la souleva dans ses bras et tenta de la mettre debout mais elle se débattit et retomba sur le sol.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je voulais juste… vivre une vie normale. Le repos, après la guerre, c'est ce que l'on m'avait promis.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle disait mais il lui prit la main et transplana à St Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione Granger était internée. Pansy et Ginny étaient venues la voir, mais elles n'avaient pas réussi à lui arracher le moindre mot. Elle fixait le mur d'un regard vague. Elle ne mangeait qu'à peine. Ses yeux étaient cernés de poches noires aux reflets violets, ses joues creusées, et, sur l'une d'entre elles, elle arborait une cicatrice de la longueur d'un doigt, si profonde que les Médicomages n'avaient pu l'effacer, même avec l'aide de la magie.<p>

C'est dans cet état que Narcissa Malefoy la trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci bougea enfin ses pupilles qui vinrent se poser sur Narcissa.

- Vous… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et sa langue était aussi lourde que du plomb.

- De quoi ? Ryan… Ryan est mon fils. Je sais qu'il est capable des pires horreurs et que ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes tombés dans son viseur.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

- Votre fils…

- Ce sera notre secret, d'accord, Hermione ? Drago ne le sait pas, Lucius non plus. C'est une affaire que ma famille a écarté bien vite… Je peux vous raconter, si vous voulez.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, et Narcissa s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Tout a commencé deux ans avant mon mariage avec Lucius, trois ans avant la naissance de Drago donc. J'étais jeune, je venais de quitter Poudlard, et on m'annonçait que j'allais me fiancer. Ma sœur, Andromeda, avait réussi à quitter notre cage de Sang-Pur en s'enfuyant avec un Né-Moldu, Ted, si je me souviens bien, qu'elle aimait. Je l'admirais. Elle avait cette force, ce courage que moi, je n'avais pas. Puis, un jour, je rencontrais quelqu'un. Je tombais amoureuse, et ensuite vinrent les complications. (Elle prit une pause et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.) Ce n'est pas bon d'aimer un loup solitaire. Il finit toujours pas s'enfuir. C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre, mais bien trop tard, malheureusement. J'étais enceinte, et seule. Andromeda a alors pris la décision de me venir en aide. Ma famille a accepté qu'elle prenne l'enfant avec elle quand il naîtrait. J'ai eu le temps de l'appeler Ryan, de voir son petit visage… (Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.) Puis il est devenu mon neveu, Ryan Tonks, quand ma sœur l'adopta.

« Ryan a grandi sans savoir qui était sa véritable mère, bien qu'Andromeda l'aimait comme son fils. Il était différent, cependant. De son père, il avait hérité une caractéristique bien spécifique… C'était un loup-garou. Un accès de rage le prit un jour et il quitta la maison.

« Je ne connais pas la suite. Je sais juste que Ryan a fini par apprendre que son enfance n'avait été qu'un mensonge et que sa propre mère l'avait abandonné. Il me déteste autant qu'il hait Drago. Il pense que celui-ci lui a volé la place qui lui revient de droit.

« Je le comprends. C'est moi qui ai fait de lui un monstre. Je comprends qu'il me haïsse à ce point… Mais je ne laisserais pas d'autres personnes subir ces tortures à ma place.

Hermione avait écouté patiemment l'histoire de Narcissa. Elle compatissait. Cette femme avait dû abandonner son bébé mais avait continué à avancer. La brune ne se doutait pas qu'être un Sang-Pur était aussi compliqué. Elle-même n'en avait vu qu'un aperçu, à travers le corps d'Astoria.

- Acceptes-tu de garder ce secret ? Et je garderais le tien. Un secret pour un secret.

L'ancienne Gryffondor esquissa un petit sourire triste.

- J'accepte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement.

- Hermione ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ! S'écria Ginny. Puis, elle se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant Narcissa Malefoy assise sur le fauteuil, qui la toisait de ses yeux gris. Elle blêmit brusquement.

- Je… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Elle sait. La rassura Hermione, bien que son propre visage eut pris une teinte plus sombre.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Narcissa en se levant. Nous nous revoyons bientôt, Astoria.

Hermione acquiesça et regarda la mère de Drago fermer la porte derrière elle en partant. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui se tordait les mains en grimaçant.

- Tu sais, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Astoria n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin. Alors, je te prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire. Mais d'autres personnes n'ont pas besoin d'être impliquée. Je compte régler ça, même si je dois moi aussi en mourir. J'espère que tu comprendras, et que me pardonneras à ton tour.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Herm…

- Oubliette, la coupa son amie en pointant sa baguette, qu'elle avait discrètement pris sur sa table de chevet, sur la rousse.

Elle observa alors le regard vert de son amie se vider de tous souvenirs la concernant, un léger voile humide recouvrant ses yeux. Elle venait de perdre une alliée précieuse et sa plus grande amie. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle le savait. Parce que la fin était proche.


	10. Chapter 10

**NDA** : Chapitre que j'ai mis longtemps à publier, mais qui est très, très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent... Mais arriverez-vous à le voir en entier ? ;) Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup plu ! Qu'elles soient petites ou grandes, ce qui compte, c'est l'intention, alors merci ! :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre X – <strong>Liens familiaux<strong>

Le médicomage Richard avait maintenant cinquante-cinq ans, et une bonne quantité de vies sauvées à son actif. C'était un grand scientifique de la magie, un Médicomage aguerri, que plus rien n'arrivait à surprendre pourtant, ce qui arriva cette journée-là le dépassa. Alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement dans l'un des couloirs de St Mangouste menant aux salles des opérations, un infirmier le héla.

- Docteur… ! Docteur… !

Le Médicomage remonta ses lunettes et s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à l'infirmier de le rejoindre. Celui-ci, essoufflé, se passa la main sur son front humide.

- Eh bien ! Parlez, mon brave, lui intima le docteur en fronçant les sourcils d'un visage grave.

- C'est… Votre patiente… Elle… Elle a disparu !

- Ma patiente ? Développez, mon cher, j'ai beaucoup de patiente !

- Miss Parkinson, Docteur ! La jeune femme dans le coma !

Richard resta interdit devant cette déclaration. Il s'attendit à ce que l'infirmier lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une simple blague mais l'homme continua de le fixer d'un air tout à fait sérieux et inquiet.

- Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Miss Parkinson était à deux doigts de la mort. Aucun de nos sorts n'avait fonctionné. Elle allait mourir !

- Ses affaires ont disparu tout autant qu'elle, docteur. Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles !

Dérouté, le Médicomage retira ses lunettes et les nettoya énergiquement, ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il réfléchissait, en plissant légèrement le nez.

- Envoyez un hibou aux Aurors. Ils sauront quoi faire. Dit-il enfin.

L'infirmier déguerpit, tandis que le Médicomage, toujours aussi déconcerté le regardait partir.

- Tu as appris la nouvelle ? S'exclama Pansy alors que je quittais ma chambre d'hôpital, mes quelques affaires à la main.

- Quelle nouvelle ? Demandais-je.

- Mon corps ! Mon corps a disparu, Hermione ! Je parie que c'est ce Ryan… Il m'a enlevé. Comme une prise en otage, tu vois.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est absurde. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ton corps se mourrait… Il nous tenait déjà.

- Peut-être. Mais _Pansy Parkinson_ ne s'est pas évaporé comme ça ! Insista mon amie.

- Astoria Greengrass, si, rétorquais-je d'un ton aigre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû retirer la mémoire à Ginny. Finit-elle par dire.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour qu'elle soit protégée.

- C'était égoïste.

Je me tournais vers elle, furieuse.

- Au contraire ! Je suis triste de l'avoir perdu alors que je l'avais enfin retrouvé, alors ne me juge pas sur cela Pansy, merci.

- Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur. C'était _son_ choix, Hermione, pas le tien. Tu n'avais pas à faire cela !

Je laissais retomber mes épaules, lourdes du poids qu'elles devaient porter.

- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité. J'ai déjà perdu une amie… Je n'en perdrais pas d'autres. Déclarais-je d'un ton lugubre mais déterminé.

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et m'adressa un triste sourire auquel je n'eus pas le cœur de répondre. Après notre petite discussion, elle transplana et je rejoignais Drago et Narcissa qui m'attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Narcissa me prit dans ses bras quand elle me vit arriver mais Malefoy ne me lança qu'un regard noir. Surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude envers moi, lui qui avait pourtant été si… aimable – peut-on utiliser ce mot lorsqu'il concerne Drago Malefoy ? – envers moi ces derniers jours, je vacillais mais Narcissa me retint à temps.

Nous rentrâmes au manoir dans un silence de mort. Arrivés, Drago se réfugia presque immédiatement dans son bureau, tandis que Narcissa se préparait déjà à repartir. Lorsque l'habituel claquement du transplanage retentit, je me retrouvais seule dans l'entrée, un léger frisson me parcourant l'échine. Puis, la fatigue l'emportant, je montais les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible et j'atterrissais dans ma chambre.

Je me vautrais dans mon lit et m'endormit sur le coup. Le rêve ne tarda pas à arriver.

J'étais dans un cimetière. Les tombes blanches m'entouraient, comme sortis de la terre, poussées par une force inconnue. Je me retournais vers les deux sépultures qui me faisaient face et poussais un cri de surprise. Kathleen et Lewis Granger.

- Hermione Granger.

Je ne me tournais pas vers la voix. Je n'en avais pas besoin je la connaissais. Une fureur incontrôlable s'empara de moi, si forte que j'en tremblais, serrant les dents et les poings.

- Ryan Tonks. Ou préfères-tu que je t'appelle Ryan Black ? Demandais-je en posant mes yeux sur lui.

Un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage.

- Alors tu ne sais toujours pas qui est mon père. Tant mieux. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de mal, petite sang-de-bourbe. Mais tout est bientôt fini. Tu ne pourras pas lutter bien longtemps contre moi.

Je m'avançais à grand pas de lui, et lui crachais au visage :

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Surpris, il bascula et tout disparut autour de moi. Des silhouettes noires apparurent alors, et j'eus l'impression de pénétrer une fois de plus dans un souvenir. Ryan, assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, les ouvrit brusquement et poussa un juron.

- Elle m'a bien eu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait controler son pouvoir…

La porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et un loup se jeta sur lui en poussant un affreux grondement. Mon pire ennemi se retrouva alors allongé sur le dos, tentant de repousser le loup qui le griffait et le maintenant au sol. Puis, le loup se transforma en humain et hurla sur Ryan.

- Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Ryan le repoussa brusquement et le jeune homme alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, faisant tomber plusieurs tableaux. Le fils de Narcissa se releva en soupirant et en s'époussetant, puis s'approcha de l'autre, un air navré gravé sur son visage. Il s'accroupit.

- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, petit frère. Astoria Greengrass devait mourir, ou ce serait toi.

- J'aurais préféré mourir. Répondit l'autre.

Et tout me devint clair. J'avais sous les yeux Luke Timberwolf. Le fils de ma tante et de son mari. Mon cousin. Cela me choqua tellement que je poussais un hoquet de stupeur, et que Ryan, l'ayant entendu, se tourna vers moi. J'étais pourtant persuadée que, dans un souvenir, personne ne pourrait me voir…

- C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il, un instant stupéfait, avant de se jeter sur moi, tout croc dehors.

Je hurlais en me réveillant, et me tenais le bras où s'échappait mon sang d'une grande effilade. Je retins un nouveau hurlement sous la douleur mais lançais tout de même un regard à la blessure et m'empêchais de vomir.

Elle était béante, et je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de tout ce sang qui coulait de mon bras. J'allais sans doute tourner de l'œil quand Malefoy arriva et se dépêcha de lancer un sort à ma blessure. Cela ne fit qu'arrêter le sang de couler, et la refermer légèrement, cependant, la douleur, atroce, était toujours présente. C'est quand qu'il s'approcha de moi et passa une main sur ma joue que je remarquais que je pleurais.

Je m'accrochais à sa chemise et mis mon visage dans son cou, tremblante. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcourt son corps et qu'il s'arrache brusquement à moi. Je lui lançais un regard plein d'incompréhension qu'il évita. Son visage était devenu aussi froid que la fois où il m'avait forcé à danser avec lui.

- Nous devons aller à St Mangouste. Finit-il par dire.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, protestais-je, bien que la douleur me lançait toujours.

Il ne m'écouta pas et me saisit par le bras. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je courus aux toilettes et vomissais tout le contenu de mon estomac, tremblotante, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… Par Merlin… ». Drago vint me chercher et m'emmena voir le Médicomage.

- Encore vous, Mrs Greengrass, dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, en nous apercevant.

Je baissais les yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, une crainte affreuse s'était emparée de moi. « Non, non, Astoria me l'aurait dit. Elle me l'aurait dit, ce n'est pas possible… » Et pourtant. Tous ces indices qui s'accumulaient… Astoria m'avait tant caché, c'était possible que… _cela_ soit son dernier secret.

- Ma fiancée s'est blessée, docteur. Cracha Malefoy comme s'il méprisait le Médicomage – ce qui devait être le cas, le connaissant.

Je me tournais alors vers Drago.

- Est-ce que je pourrais parler en privé au docteur, s'il te plait ?

Il me jeta un regard en oblique puis finit par m'autoriser et s'éloigna, bien que son dernier coup d'œil me sembla être une menace.

- J'aimerais voir mes résultats. Ceux que j'ai fait lors de mon… séjour. Annonçais-je d'une voix calme à l'homme, alors qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête, je faisais face à une tempête.

Celui-ci réfléchit tout posant ses yeux perçants sur moi.

- Ils n'ont pas encore été totalement examinés, Mrs Greengrass. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

- C'est important, docteur. Très, très important. Insistais-je.

- Peut-être faudrait-il soigner votre blessure avant cela, ensuite, j'irais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Proposa-t-il.

Je soupirais et acceptais d'un hochement de tête. Le Médicomage m'emmena dans une petite salle où il sortit quelques potions et les appliqua sur ma blessure. La première me brula mais je serrais les dents, tandis que la deuxième me glaça, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. « _Il coule dans tes veines une quantité impressionnante de vengeance._ » « _Ta faille_ ». avait-il dit. Ma faille. Mon envie de vengeance. Envie que je cachais en moi depuis la mort de mes parents déjà… « _Tu ne l'as pas dit à Drago non plus, bien entendu. Il t'aurait déjà tué. Il te déteste. Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant. _» Les paroles de Ryan me revinrent, aussi tranchantes qu'un couteau. « _Il te déteste » _Je me souvenais du regard si froid de Drago… Si glacial. Comme s'il tentait d'instaurer une distance entre nous. Ce devait être le cas, bien entendu. « _Il te détestera bien plus en apprenant._ » Je frissonnais, et la nausée repointa le bout de son museau. « _Il te déteste_ ». Pourquoi tout tournait autour de moi ?

« _Il te déteste_ » « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » « _Je sais qui tu es, Hermione Granger_ ». « _Je sais qui tu es._ » Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tout devint noir et je m'évanouis sous le regard étonné et stupéfait du Médicomage.

Quand je me réveillais, Drago était penché sur moi, une moue agacée peinte sur son visage. Sans que je sache pourquoi, cela me rassura. Il semblait humain, cette fois.

- Dis-moi, Greengrass, c'est une manie de s'évanouir chez toi ! Railla-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un faible sourire. J'étais allongée sur la table où le Médicomage avait ausculté mon bras, et celui-ci feuilletait – en fronçant les sourcils – un tas de feuilles. Je détournais mon regard de Drago et le posait sur le docteur.

- Vous avez les résultats ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Oui, dit-il en nous souriant – et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Non, non, non, ne souriez pas, c'est impossible, non ! Mais ce que je craignais allait se réaliser. J'ai une excell…

- Drago, sors ! Ordonnais-je, avant que le docteur nous dévoile sa « bonne nouvelle » - qui était loin d'en être une.

Malefoy aborda un rictus.

- Tu rigoles, Greengrass. Je te laisse seule un instant, et tu trouves toujours le moyens de t'évanouir ou de te faire kidnapper, alors si tu penses que je…

- S'il te plait ! Sors. Sors, tout simplement. Je… Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il me regarda, abasourdi, puis, d'un pas lourd, quitta la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte, signe qu'il m'en voulait. Je soupirais, et tournais la tête vers le Médicomage en me relevant. Il avait l'air aussi interdit que le blond, mais ne posa pas de question, et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Bien, alors je disais donc que vos résultats nous dévoilaient d'excellentes nouvelles… (Intérieurement, je priais Merlin que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois Mais Merlin ne m'écouta pas.) Vous êtes enceinte ! De quelques mois déjà. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que votre ventre n'est pas gonflé. Vous devez faire un déni de grossesse…

Je n'écoutais son bavardage que d'une oreille. Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre tellement je tremblais, mais j'arrivais à placer un faux sourire sur mon visage.

- C'est… génial. N'en dîtes rien à mon fiancé, je lui ferais la… surprise. Oui, la surprise.

Quelle ironie. Quel destin allait avoir cet enfant ? Cette vie qui naissait alors qu'autour tant de gens mourraient… A commencer par sa propre mère. Astoria Greengrass. Qu'allais-je faire ?! Et si Drago l'apprenait ? Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un stupide cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller dans mon corps, ce monstre de Ryan n'existerait pas, mes parents seraient toujours vivants. Ma mère ne serait pas une Cracmolle aux pouvoirs étranges, je n'aurais pas de tante aux trop nombreux secrets. Pansy serait toujours la même petite peste de Poudlard et Astoria se marierait avec Drago. Tout irait bien. Tout serait normal.

Pourquoi ne me réveillai-je pas, alors ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours dans cette salle à écouter ce Médicomage bavasser sur ce qu'il pensait être « une excellente nouvelle » ?! Je voulais juste m'enfuir, courir loin de tout cela, courir, courir, jusqu'à en mourir. Mort. Ce mot ne signifiait désormais plus qu'une chose pour moi : Destin.

- Tout va bien, Mrs Greengrass ? Demanda alors gentiment le Médicomage.

Je fus tenté alors de lui répondre que, NON, rien n'allait, rien, rien, mais je me retins à temps.

- Oui, merci bien.

Je pris mes affaires, et quittais à mon tour la salle d'auscultation. Dehors, Malefoy attendait, mais il n'était plus furieux. Son regard vide tomba sur moi comme un manteau de neige, je réprimais ma peur et le rejoignit en quelques pas. Nous descendîmes dans le hall, où la foule se pressait. Moldu touchés par des sorts ou autres, Médicomages, patients sorciers… Et parmi eux, cette chevelure noire caractéristique. Ryan. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fixait cette fois mais Drago. Et il avait un sourire si… si vainqueur sur son visage que la crainte m'étouffa, et quand je levais les yeux vers Drago, lui aussi souriait. Il souriait, alors que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides, aussi froids, aussi noirs…

Malefoy me saisit par le bras, et nous transplanâmes. Et lors de ce transplanage, _sa_ voix s'insinua dans mon esprit tel un serpent. La voix de mon pire ennemi.

« _On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient_. »

Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle s'assembla. L'enfant. C'était l'enfant qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle réponse entrainait encore tellement de questions.

« _On se reverra. Je reviendrais. Et je prendrais ce qui m'appartient_. »

Viens. Je t'attends. Et je t'assure que tu n'auras rien. Absolument rien. Même pas ma vie. Parce que c'est moi qui vais prendre la tienne…

* * *

><p><strong>NDA (2)<strong> : Une petite question : Vous en étiez-vous doutez ? De la condition d'Astoria ? Avec les nausées, etc ?


End file.
